Turning Point
by Philippine Dragon
Summary: KaraixLeo... No Karai haters! Takes place some time after Rogue in the House, but not instantly. The Shredder wants Karai to kill Leonardo and his brothers one by one in front of him, when she finds herself unable to do so... full summary inside R&R!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Untitled**

* * *

Possible _KaraixLeo_... hmm... or maybe _KaraixRaph_... that ain't too common ;) **No Karai haters!** Takes place some time after Rogue in the House, but not instantly afterwards. The Shredder wants Karai to kill Leonardo and his brothers one by one in front of him, when she finds herself unable to do so, the Shredder attacks her, prepared to kill her for treason. Will the turtles aid Karai? Will she let them? R&R! Be nice, please. This is meh first TMNT fic, as well as my first fanfic in years. 

Suggestions for title appreciated.

How often this story will be updated I honestly don't know, I've still got other stories (excluding the two unfinished fanfics I have up) I'm working on, but I was suddenly inspired to write this.

And yeah, I don't own TMNT characters, blehblehbleh….

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

It was night time in New York city, a crescent moon glowing, high in the night's sky. Four figures could just barely be seen, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, their laughter hanging in the night air as they raced.

The creatures racing on the rooftops were muscle-bound mutant turtles, each with their own colored bandana and their own weapon or weapons. The one in the lead, wearing a blue mask had two katanas. "Hurry up guys, you're as slow as-"

"What? Turtles?" One with nunchucks and an orange mask leaped over his brother, the blue-banded one, landing in front of him before picking up speed. He laughed boisterously, "Turtle Titan's faster than you snails!"

"Bone-head!" The voice was a deep, gruff one, the voice of a fierce fighter. A turtle with a red mask and two sais raced passed him, "Ya gotta be faster'n that, Mikey!"

He leapt to another building, the ends of his red bandana waving in the air. The turtle with a red mask picked up speed, determined to beat his brothers. He let out a grunt of annoyance as his purple-banded brother Donatello leaped over him acrobatically, landing a meter or two away, "See ya, Raph!" he laughed.

Leonardo's eyes narrowed as his brothers raced on ahead of him, their destination was drawing near- an antique shop with a sign that read "Second Time Around". Running faster, the turtle soon found himself right behind Donatello, who was in the lead.

Leaping over his brother and somersaulting, Leonardo landed on all fours in the alley next to the shop, "Slow as snails, guys!" he laughed as his brothers jumped down to join him one by one. First Donatello, then Michelangelo, with Raphael right behind him.

"Speak fer yerself, fearless leader," Raph muttered, although Leo could hear the slight humor in it.

* * *

A woman with short, straight black hair walked along the corridor that lead to her master's –her father's- room. He had asked to see her, and from what the messenger said, he didn't seem happy. Karai let out a sigh, her green eyes on the floor as she walked. She guessed it was about Leonardo and his family. Oroku Saki… the Shredder… hated the turtles and almost always had his Foot Ninjas battling them. But Karai found herself caught between the promise that she made to Leonardo and her loyalty to her father. Honor or loyalty to her master? Karai knew she would have to choose one day and choose permanently. Before all this, she might have chosen her duty to her master above anything and everything… but now… she wasn't so sure… 

If she obeyed her master and killed the turtles that day, she would live on with guilt clutching her heart in a vice-like grip. But even if she didn't slay them, she still felt guilty and ashamed of being unable to do her master's bidding.

Karai was so deep in thought she was surprised to already be at the door. Taking a deep breath before letting it out slowly, Karai knocked. She couldn't help feeling worried by the cold "Enter," that she heard.

She was immediately greeted by Hun's cold, deep, gruff, growl-like "Karai,"

Karai's only response was a glare as she approached her father and bowed respectfully.

Before she could say anything, Saki spoke, "Karai, I am aware that you have certain… ties… with those turtle creatures and their rat master."

"But, master-" Karai started.

"What? Are you going to tell me that you are honor-bound to spare their lives? We have already discussed this before. Your duty to me is far more important than your honor. Yet you still spared their lives that night, when I specifically told you to take them out. Hun himself witnessed this."

Karai avoided her master's cold gaze, watching the floor, lost for words.

"Tomorrow night, you will prove to me that you are more loyal to me than to those mutants. I will have those turtles captured and brought here. In this chamber, in front of me, one bye one, you will take away their lives. If you fail me this time, _you _will be slain."

A gasp escaped Karai's lips as her emerald eyes widened in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Untitled**

(suggestions appreciated)

* * *

**Warrior Hamsters**: (Luv yer name XD ) Why thank you :) 

**Shell**: Thank ya, I was tryin' to do just that

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The turtles began exiting April's shop, waving goodbye to their friends. Leonardo was first to exit, followed by Michelangelo. The pair watched as Don had a last minute discussion with April about some gadget or bit of technology that only the two could understand. At the same time, Raph and Casey were giving each other parting punches which soon turned into a friendly or perhaps not so friendly goodbye wrestling match. 

"C'mon, Leo, let's wait for the Geeky Donny and Raphy-boy down at the lair." Mikey said, beginning to walk off.

"I guess we should," Leo agreed, following his brother to the nearest manhole, "From the looks of it, Raph and Casey will take a while even after Donny and April are done."

All of a sudden Leonardo froze, some sixth sense warning him of danger.

"'Ey Leo, thanks fer waitin', Casey was-"

"Wait!" Leonardo whispered, unsheathing his swords while motioning for his brothers to be quiet. Thankfully, they obeyed, drawing their weapons in silence. The blue-banded turtle's eyes darted to and fro. They were being watched. He could feel it.

Suddenly, a black shadow rammed into him, digging its foot into his ribs. Leonardo let out a gasp of both pain and surprise as the force sent him several meters away from the one who had attacked him.

"The Foot?" Raphael growled, kicking one of the ninjas away, "What're these bozos doin' 'ere?"

"Obviously after us again," Donatello replied, knocking two of the Foot ninjas away with his bo staff.

"Duh!" Michelangelo managed to add as he turned around to hit a ninja who had attempted to hit him from behind.

Leonardo slashed at the ninjas, though even as he fought them, he couldn't help noticing there weren't as many, and most of them had staffs rather than swords. Puzzled, the leader of the four asked his brothers if they noticed this, "Hey guys, don't you think they're not as many as usual?"

"Y'know, come to think of it, usually there's lots and crowds of them." Michelangelo replied, split kicking two ninjas away.

"Yer thinkin' fer once?" Raphael commented sarcastically as he blocked a Foot ninja's attack with his sais.

"And even fewer of them are using swords," Donatello observed, spinning his staff and knocking down the ninjas that threatened to encircle him. "Take thi-" The purple-banded turtle stopped, his legs suddenly unsteady. He groaned, before falling to the ground and landing on his stomach, a dart at the back of his neck.

"Don!" Leonardo yelled, his normally narrow eyes wide. Slashing and kicking more furiously, Leo fought his way to his brother, who was being picked up by the ninja he was going to strike. "Get your hands off my brother!"

Suddenly, Leo felt something sharp pierce the skin at the back of his neck. The turtle leader's legs began to feel like jelly as his vision blurred. He just barely heard a gruff voice yell his name before he found himself tumbling into a world of darkness.

* * *

This chapter's not that long, but the next one will probably be put up tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Untitled**

(suggestions appreciated)

* * *

Ahh... one of the things I like most about fanfiction is the fact that you get reviews and hits more than in fictionpress... I missed that... (random, I know XD) 

Y'all might find this chappie pretty exciting ;D Btw, I'm thinking of making this story KaraixRaph... what do y'all think? The popular KaraixLeo or the not-so-common KaraixRaph? Popularity, Rarity/Uniqueness... popularity, rarity... popularity, rarity... oh, the choices I writer must make -.-

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Uuuhhh…" Leonardo groaned, his head was aching and the back of his neck was itching, but for some reason he couldn't reach them. Realization hit the turtle like a bolt of lightning. Opening his eyes, Leonardo found himself in an all too familiar place. He and his brothers were in the Shredder's throne room, their hands bound behind their backs, or rather, their shells. 

The turtle's widened eyes narrowed at the sight before him: the Shredder in full armor, Karai at his side. "You," Leonardo growled, glaring at the Shredder, their hated enemy.

"Ah, I see you and Donatello have awakened," The Shredder remarked, cold eyes glowing.

"When I get my hands on you…" Raphael growled suddenly, eyes narrowed into slits.

"You'll do what?" The Shredder asked, "You are at my mercy… or rather… Karai's mercy."

"Karai?" Leonardo let his gaze rest on Karai. What was the Shredder talking about?

"_This_ time," The Shredder stated, "If you four don't die, _she_ will."

"What?" Michelangelo's voice sounded weak, but as he looked left and right and realized where he was, the youngest turtle let out a sound that seemed to be something between a scream and a gasp, maybe a bit of both.

Rage directed at the Shredder immediately filled Leonardo, if he wasn't bound and unarmed he would've attacked their armor-wearing enemy.

"Let's see where your loyalties lie, Karai." The Shredder stepped aside, gleaming eyes watching his adopted daughter as she approached the turtles, sword drawn.

Leo could see the sorrow and reluctance in Karai's emerald eyes as she placed herself in front of him and raised her sword up, prepared to bring her sword down with force that would split his skull in half. "I am sorry Leonardo," she whispered.

All were watching them, the Shredder, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo… all wondering if this would be the end of the leader of the four turtles, wondering if Karai really would do as her master wished this time. The blue mask wearing turtle gazed up at Karai, fear nowhere in his eyes.

Karai stayed in that position for what felt like hours, although it had only been several minutes.

"What are you waiting for?" The Shredder snarled, eyes narrowing even more. "Slay him!"

"No…" Her voice was barely more than a whisper, but Leonardo heard it. He wondered if his brothers and the Shredder did too.

"What did you say?" The Shredder took several steps forward, the spikes of his gauntlet gleaming dangerously.

"No… I can't do it, father…" Karai's voice was low, but audible enough for them to hear. After having said this, she dropped her sword, it fell noisily, the sound of the sword's steel hitting the floor echoing in the large, near-empty throne room.

"You are no daughter of mine if you cannot slay the enemy!" The Shredder roared, charging towards Karai and catching her by surprise with a kick to the ribs that sent her flying several feet.

Karai landed near one of the pillars, she sat up weakly. Still fuming, the Shredder clutched her throat and raised her up, slamming her against the pillar, he snarled, "If you cannot be completely loyal to me, you have no place here!"

Anger boiled in Leonardo as he watched the Shredder tighten his grip on Karai's throat, causing her to make choked sounds of protest as she tried to loosen his grip on her neck. Glancing at the sword Karai dropped, he wondered if he could free himself and his brothers using it. The Shredder seemed to be too busy to watch his prisoners at the moment.

Leonardo had his foot almost touching the sword, he glanced at the Shredder and Karai every so often, hoping they wouldn't check on him and his brothers. Fortunately, the Shredder was too focused on punishing her. As his foot touched the sword's hilt, he slowly moved it towards him, hoping, praying that it wouldn't make a sound loud enough for the Shredder to hear. He just had to help Karai. He had to… She had spared them and let them go several times before, she even helped them control the city when all fought for control when the Shredder was thought to be defeated.

The Shredder tossed Karai aside like a child would toss away a doll he disliked. Her body slammed loudly and painfully into another pillar before falling to the ground with a thud.

Almost there… the sword was already beside him, he just had to move it so it was behind him. Raph, who was next to Leo soon found a way to help. Turning around, the hot-headed turtle felt for the sword until his right hand finally found it.

Turning around so his back was facing Raphael, Leonardo began rubbing the ropes binding his wrists against Karai's katana. She sure took care of her swords, in just seconds his wrists were free and the rope was on the floor.

The Shredder raised up the hand that held the spiked gauntlet, "You are a traitor, Karai," he growled.

"Master…" Karai whispered, unable to take out her other sword or even her weighted chain and use it against her master. She let out a gasp as the gauntlet came down towards her. Instinctively, she shielded herself with her right arm. She let out a yell of pain as the blades slashed at her skin, leaving three deep gashes. Karai gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the pain, but the fact that her master… her father… was prepared to kill her wasn't helping.

The Shredder let out a growl of frustration clutching her by the throat and tossing her towards another pillar. Walking over to her, the Shredder towered over her, "I see you are neither brave nor strong enough to fight me either." He commented, "Get up, girl!" he ordered.

Karai got up, but weakly and unsteadily, her left hand clutching her injured right arm. Suddenly, the Shredder's left hand was around her throat. Lifting her off her feet, he slammed her against the pillar several times.

Karai was loosing both consciousness and hope each time her head slammed into the pillar after her back did. She just barely saw the Shredder… Oroku Saki… her master… her father… unsheath a sword he had and prepare to give her a stab that would end all the pain. Then she thought she heard Leonardo yell out her name…

Leonardo aimed a kick at the Shredder's head, causing him to drop his victim and stumble backwards. "Take that!" he yelled, swinging Karai's sword at the Shredder's chest plate. "And that!" This time, the Shredder blocked it with his own sword.

"Guys, let's get out of here!" Leo parried a swing from Shredder, "Don, get Karai, we need to get her out of here as soon as possible!"

"On it, Leo." The purple-banded turtle dashed over to the unconscious Karai. "He really beat you up." Donatello commented, taking off his bandanna and using it as a makeshift bandage for her right arm.

"Wattabout our weapons?" Raphael asked, breaking the window's glass with a swift kick.

"We don't have time to find them!" Leonardo growled, swinging his sword in the Shredder's direction. He blocked the turtle's attack before surprising him with a kick to the chest.

"Yeah, we gotta get out of here before buckethead decides to call for backup." Michelangelo stated before leaping out the window and landing on the next building.

Just as Mikey had said this, the Shredder's minions burst in through the doors, fully armed and ready to aid their master.

With a growl of annoyance, Raphael jumped out, shortly followed by Donatello carrying Karai. "Hiyah!" After kicking away the ninjas that were approaching him, Leonardo followed his brothers out the window.

Once he was with his brothers, Leonardo hastily gave them their tasks, "Mikey, run to the lair and tell Master Splinter… no, _help_ Master Splinter prepare a bed or the sofa or something and whatever first aid things there are. Don, go with Mikey, but first call April and tell her to meet us in the lair. Karai and I are probably who they want most, so if their following, I'll carry Karai and try to loose anyone pursuing us in some alley that'll be a little far from the lair. Raph, come with me and take out any Foot you find too close for comfort."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Mikey saluted before running off.

Don nodded his unmasked head, holding out Karai's limp body for Leo to take from him.

"And make sure no one's following you and Mikey." The turtle leader added, taking the limp form of one of the toughest fighters he had ever known. He had always seen Karai as a tough, strong, independent woman who knew about and understood honor so much more than the man who raised her. He wondered if she'd be the same after this, he couldn't help experiencing doubts, for she barely did much to defend herself when the Shredder attacked her.

"'Ey Leo, Don an' Mikey already left, what're we waitin' for, fearless leader?" Raph's deep, gruff voice interrupted his thoughts, bringing Leo back to earth.

"Oh… right… C'mon, Raph, I see some of the Foot down there."

* * *

The wait won't be too long since I've already got Chapter Four written, but I ain't putting it up 'till I get some reviews. MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAH! 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Untitled**

* * *

Oh, inspiration is pouring in like a waterfall of gold coins. Chapter Six is already done, but remember what I wrote in the previous chapter? The next one ain't commin' 'till I know what y'all think of this'un ;)

**Warrior Hamsters**: Er... Glad ya find me story interesting. :) No great amount of pain to _all_ the charries... yet... But there's Karai torment in this chappie :D

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

_"You are no daughter of mine if you cannot slay the enemy!" _

Karai found herself alone in a world of darkness, her master's voice echoing in her head… and echoing in the vast, dark land. Her entire body was filled with burning, excruciating pain. The back of her head as well as her right arm felt even worse. Her master's harsh words held no comfort, making the pain and torment even worse.

_"If you cannot be completely loyal to me, you have no place here!" _

Karai covered her ears and shut her eyes tightly, trying to block out the cold, pity-deprived words. "No…" she whispered, shaking her head side to side.

_"You are a traitor, Karai," _

"No!" Karai tried to run, to get away, anywhere, anywhere at all was better than here. Here she was weak, in pain, unarmed and constantly tormented by the one who she had always been loyal to and trusted and looked up to as a master and a father. But for some reason, as she ran, she got nowhere, she was unable to flee from the horrifying empty world, she needed to escape but couldn't…

_"I see you are neither brave nor strong enough to fight me either." _

All she could do was curl up into a ball, desperately trying to push away the tormenting words but they wouldn't go away, they wouldn't stop, "Get away!" Suddenly, the Shredder stopped, but the pain she felt increased. It was like every bone in her body was on fire, the deep slashes on her right arm felt the worst.

Karai could do nothing more than let out screams and yells of pain. For the first time in her entire life, she wanted to just give up, to die, to let go of life.

Then she remembered Leonardo. He believed in her. He believed there was goodness in her…

The pain subsided, but it didn't leave entirely.

_"You are a traitor, Karai! I raised you up to be a strong, devoted member of the Foot Clan, and _what_ did you do? They were bound and at your mercy, and yet you did not slay them. That night too, when Leonardo was freed but allowed you to slay him, you didn't!" _

Karai yelled at the top of her lungs, "Stop! Leave me be!" But as she yelled this, she couldn't help thinking he was right. She was a traitor. She had gone against everything she was raised to believe. She was taught to be loyal to her master, but she had gone against him. Karai was a traitor to the Foot Clan.

* * *

Splinter, April, Casey and the turtles were in the lair, Raphael was taking out any rage he felt on his punching bag, Casey and Donatello were watching the news, Michelangelo was complaining about wanting to play his video games, meanwhile April, Splinter and Leonardo were gathered around Karai, who lay on the sofa, a blanket over her battered body. 

"Her injuries have been treated and looked at by April and Donatello but I'm afraid she suffers from emotional scars as well." Splinter told them, concern in his eyes.

Leonardo couldn't help feeling uneasy when he saw the obvious look of unease and discomfort on her face. Karai's breath came in ragged gasps, her eyes tightly shut. "I can't believe the Shredder would really beat the shell out of Karai like that." He commented.

"Why? We've been beaten up by buckethead before, and we're still here." Michelangelo asked curiously.

"Yeah, that bozo's attacked us before, whaddaya mean by emotional scars, Master Splinter?" Raphael had taken his eyes and fists off the punching bag to ask them his question.

"How would you feel if I wanted you to do something that would go against your honor? And if you did not do it, I accused you of being traitors, how would you feel?" The wise old rat surprised them with his sudden sternness. "Then afterwards I struck you and tried to kill you because you are a 'traitor', how would you feel or react? Tell me, my sons. Would you feel fine afterwards? Will you not feel confused and perhaps betrayed? The one you looked up to as a father and a master suddenly decided to kill you, how do you think she would feel after what happened?"

He was greeted by an uneasy silence, each of the turtles, perhaps even Casey and April were trapped in their own thoughts, imagining how they would feel or react if a similar thing had happened to them.

Master Splinter was right, Leonardo realized this as he thought of what his sensei and father said.

Splinter's sigh broke the silence, "I apologize for sounding harsh. I just wanted you to know that if whatever event may seem like not much to us, it may be entirely different to someone else."

"You're… you're right, master." Leonardo finally spoke, "But do you think she'll still… make it?"

Splinter closed his eyes, obviously deep in thought. After several moments, he finally opened them before speaking, "For now, I cannot say… and it is also probably up to her." Turning around, the old rat walked towards his room, probably off to meditate.

Another uneasy silence followed, only the voices of those in the television could be heard. The stillness was interrupted by a growl from Raphael as he gave his punching bag an unusually strong blow. "I'm going out." He muttered, walking away.

Leonardo watched his brother for a short while before returning his attention to Karai, who still seemed to be experiencing terror and discomfort. "April…" Leonardo glanced at April, "What do you think? Will she make it?"

"I don't know, Leo…" The redhead replied, gazing at Karai uncertainly.

"Leo, ya sure she won't go against us or anythin' when she wakes up?" Casey asked suddenly.

"She'd have nowhere to go if she tried to leave the lair by herself, and she's in no condition to fight us herself either." April answered.

"Could you guys keep an eye on Karai while I go check on Raph?" Leonardo asked, walking in the direction his hotheaded brother went.

"Go on, Leo," April said.

"Careful, Leo, bro, y'know how Raph gets." Mikey warned before returning his attention to Don and Casey, who were doing their best to ignore him. "C'mon guys! Aliens need to be blasted!"

"I'm gonna go check on my bike before Mikey drive me nuts." Casey spoke with barely controlled anger.

"Hahah! One down, one to go!"


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Untitled**

* * *

I've already written Chapter Eight and am workin' on nine. So... y'all outta know the drill by the now ;) Reviews get the chappie up sooner 

By the way, instead of taking place shortly after Rogue in the House, I decided to let this fic take place after that time Ultimate Draco sent the turtles to different dimensions. Why? Read on ;D Come to think of, this can take place any time so long as it ain't after Exodus.

**Gothchick101:** Lol, a'right XD You and my brother convinced me. LeoKarai it is.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

To the untrained, inobservant eye, the figure was just some gargoyle-like statue. A closer look and one would see that it was a dark green turtle wearing a red bandana seated on a pedestal. Raph sat there, thinking about what Master Splinter had said. 

"Hey,"

The cool, calm voice of his brother interrupted his thoughts. Raphael saw Leonardo sitting on another pedestal, one next to him. "Hey," he muttered.

"Raph… Anything you wanna talk about, bro?" Leonardo could tell his brother had something on his mind and was up here to think of something else rather than cooling off. He was curious to know what it was but the leader of the turtles knew that Raph wasn't someone who would always share everything on his mind.

"What Master Splinter said…" Raphael started, obviously trying to choose the right words. "I mean… y'know…I never really liked Karai… heck, I hated her since we first met 'er… but what sensei said…"

Leonardo didn't pester his brother to say more, only listening quietly and patiently. This was probably Raph's more thoughtful side… a side he didn't always show…

"It's like I see 'er a totally different way…" Raphael's eyes met Leonardo's, "Know what I mean? I always thought she was just some… unpredictable member o' the Foot who just couldn't make up 'er mind… then… the way sensei said what he said…"

"Eh, whatever… I'm just… not too sure what t' think o' her now…"

The blue-clad turtle nodded his head, sensing that Raph was done talking, "Hey, Raph, wanna come with me to patrol the city?" he asked, changing the subject.

The hotheaded turtle seemed relieved to talk and think about something else. Standing up, he replied with one word, "Sure!"

* * *

It was well past midnight, April and Casey had already left, April giving Leo and Don instructions on checking on Karai every few hours and when to change the bandage wrapped around her arm. Splinter, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael were all in their rooms, probably fast asleep. The living room of the lair was relatively dark, most of the lights had already been turned off. 

Leonardo sat on the floor next to the sofa where Karai lay, who didn't seem to have improved, a look of terror still on her face. Whether he was sleeping lightly or just _about_ to doze off, Leonardo wasn't sure, but he suddenly perked up at the sound of Karai's voice.

"Uuuhh… traitor… hhhuuhhhh…" her voice was soft, mumbled and unclear, but the word "traitor " was unmistakable.

He wasn't sure exactly what was happening to Karai while she was in this state, but he guessed she was tormented by the fact that the Shredder called her a traitor. "Master Splinter was right…" Leonardo whispered, as he watched her.

For a moment, the blue-clad turtle remembered how he himself was battered and beaten, horribly injured both physically and emotionally by the Foot. His brothers and Master Splinter healed his non-physical scars by reminding him of the times where he had been a great help, overcome a great fear, been a decent leader and when he had a great amount of focus and concentration even when he was still young.

"You're not a traitor, Karai." Leonardo spoke softly and soothingly, "You're a strong, honorable person… you gave your word, you told us we would not be attacked by the Foot. When the Shredder wanted us killed, you spared us… you let us go… and you've done that more than once."

Her face seemed to relax slightly- it was working! "Remember when we first met? When the plan went downhill and it was discovered that you were the one wearing the Shredder's armor, remember that time? We fought together, side by side. You were a fierce fighter… even that time when we first met, you actually had me pinned down…"

She was breathing a little more calmly and easily this time.

Leonardo was going to say more when he heard Raphael's gruff voice, "'Ey, Leo, what're you still doin' up? It's way past one!"

The blue-banded turtle stood up to face his brother with a raised eyebrow, "What about you? It's way past your bedtime, Raphy-boy." He chuckled slightly, that line sounded odd coming from him and directed at Raph.

"Er… uh…" Raphael seemed unsure of what to say, "I couldn't sleep…" At the sight of the unconvinced look on Leonardo's face, he added, "And… yeah… I wanted to check on Karai…"

"You did?" Leo still had to get used to the fact that his brother's hatred of Karai had either gone or subsided slightly.

"Yeah…" Approaching Leonardo, he asked, "So, how is she?"

"She's better… I guess…" The turtle leader replied, not going into detail.

"Really?" As he said this Raphael seemed to have noticed Karai's calmer breathing and more relaxed face, "Yer right… but how?"

"Uh… well… remember when the Foot beat the shell out of me? Well… I kinda tried to do what you guys did to bring me back…"

"I remember that…" The hotheaded turtle smiled as he remembered the experience. He and Leo had become noticeably closer to one another after that.

"I wonder if and when she wakes up, though…" Though there was a definite improvement, Leonardo still couldn't help feeling slightly worried. Karai had obviously been wholly devoted to the Shredder, how long would it take for her to finally be able to go against him? Would she even be able to do so?

"Ah, don't worry, Leo, Karai's a tough, strong one. Even April was surprised she didn't break anything. An' if she's anythin' like you, which she pretty much is, she'll be up an' about soon." Raphael said, putting a three fingered hand on one of Leonardo's broad shoulders.

"What do you mean 'like me'?" Leonardo asked, raising an eyebrow. How was he like Karai, anyway?

"For one thing, you guys are those really honorable types, y'know? Then she's also a leader, she was kinda like Shred-head's second-in-command, wasn't she?"

Raph was making sense… come to think of it… Leonardo was going to agree with Raphael when Michelangelo's voice interrupted him. "What're you guys still doin' awake?"

"Checkin' on our patient," Raph replied, "Why don't ya go back t' bed, Mikey, the adults are talkin'."

"Hahah." Mikey laughed sarcastically as he approached them. "What, were you two gonna try what we did with Leo before?"

"Er... um… Leo's already given it a shot." Raph answered.

"Can I try? Coz I remembered that time when Ultimate Draco sent us to different dimensions."

"The one where we were Super Turtles?" Leonardo asked, raising an eyebrow for the third time that night. "How's that gonna help?"

But Mikey wasn't listening, he knelt down by the sofa and began "Hey, Karai… it's me, Mikey… an'… I know we're not that close… but I just wanted to tell you something… it's when me an' my bros were sent to different dimensions. The dimension where I was sent to was where me an' the guys were Super Turtles… and well… Master Splinter… his name that time was Sliver… he was sort of a Super Rat."

As Mikey mentioned Sliver, Leonardo realized what Mikey was getting at. Their youngest brother really possessed some amount of wisdom in him. Leo wondered why the orange-clad turtle rarely showed it… but then again, if Mikey showed it all the time, he wouldn't be the Mikey they knew and came to love. Glancing at Raph, Leo guessed he was still trying to figure out the significance of the tale Mikey was sharing.

"But in that dimension, Master Splinter… er… Sliver… he wasn't one of the good guys… he was a super villain. Then when he captured us in this cage thing that made our powers not work, I sort of asked them how it happened… how their 'dad' ended up evil while they were still good… I didn't tell my brothers about what the Super Turtles said… I didn't think it was that important at the time…" A sheepish smile appeared on Mikey's face as he spoke. "They told me that they didn't know what to think when their master wanted them to join the dark side. They… they were torn between their duty to obey their master and their sense of goodness and honor. After a lot of time spent thinking, meditating an' all that, they went against their sensei. Choosing to stay good and honorable as Super Turtles instead of joining their master and becoming villains.

"And Karai, if the Super Turtles managed to turn against their master and join the good side, you can do it too!" Standing up, the youngest turtle dramatically pumped a fist into the air, "The Turtle Titan has spoken!"

Raphael's only response was a slap aimed at the back of Mikey's head. "Bone-head!" Though in a softer tone barely more audible than a whisper, he added, "Though you were pretty good…"

"Mikey's right… and Karai, no matter what the Shredder says, you aren't a traitor." Leonardo added.

Karai moaned softly, causing the three turtles to gaze at her as her eyes opened slowly. "Where… where am I?" she asked in a weak whisper.

"You're with us at our lair, Karai… you're safe now..." Leonardo replied, hoping she wouldn't be alarmed. Though he was speaking in his usual cool, calm voice, inside, he felt the urge to leap, run and summersault, glad to see that she would pull through. "You want water or anything?"

"Yes… water would be nice…"

"Mikey-"

Before he could finish, Mikey interrupted him, "Sir, yes, sir!" But before dashing off, he prodded Leo's arm, "I woke 'er up!" he bragged then ran off before Raph could slap the back of his head.

"What… what happened?" Karai asked, her green eyes gazing up at Leo, "After the Shredder…" she trailed off, her eyes avoiding theirs.

"Well… we freed ourselves using the sword you dropped… While the Shredder was…" Leonardo started but stopped, mentally scolding himself for bringing up the part where Shredder attacked her.

"While Leo was facin' off with the Shredder, we jumped out the window, Donny carryin' you. Then after that Leo took you with 'im then he an' I tried to loose the Foot bozos that were after us." Raph continued for his brother.

After Raph had finished speaking, Mikey arrived with a glass of water. Karai sat up to drink, Leonardo noticing that she was going to sit up using her right arm but stopped and used her left arm to push herself up instead.

Once she had finished drinking, Karai lay back down. As she handed the water to Leonardo, she uttered two words, "Thank you."

Leonardo took the glass, "You're welcome," he replied, even though Karai had already gone back to sleep. He looked from Raphael to Michelangelo before saying, "Why don't you guys go back to sleep? She's going to be sleeping easier now."

"Yeah… I guess," but before leaving, Raphael pointed a finger at Mikey, "_Don't_ start braggin', Mikey! Don't ferget, Leo helped too."

"Fine… sheesh!" Michelangelo walked back to his room, making sure to stomp all the way there.

Leonardo shook his head side to side as he watched the orange-banded turtle stomp away. The turtle leader walked over to his own room to get a good night's sleep, knowing that Karai was going to be sleeping peacefully now.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Untitled**

* * *

Chappie Nine in progress, y'all know the drill ;) 

**Trans7.4.7Formers**: Thanks :D Whoops, must've still missed some typos even if I read a chapter several times and let even my brother read it XD Unfortunately, I've already decided on a LeoKarai D: Though I might make a RaphKarai fic not related to this story when I have free time :D Thank you for your encourage comments ya make me feel all warm and funny inside :D ...wait I think that's hunger for a snack... joke XD

**Gothchick101**: Thankies :)

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

The sound of something smashing awoke Karai. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find herself in an odd, unusual place, lying down on a couch, several television screens were nearby. Where was she and how did she get here? After a short moment of thought, she remembered the previous night's events. 

Pushing herself into a sitting position with her left arm, Karai got a better look at her surroundings. A punching bag was not too far off, nearby, a computer could be found, accompanied by all kinds of gadgets she could not identify. In front of the computer was the orange-clad turtle, Michelangelo.

"Ooooh… Donny's gonna be mad…" Michelangelo said, glancing at a piece of broken equipment on the tiled floor.

Karai couldn't help quietly chuckling as she watched the youngest turtle put whatever it was he destroyed back on the table.

"_MIKEEEEEEY!!!_ What was THAT?!?" The sound of Donatello's voice could be heard coming from another room.

"Er… uh… uh…" Mikey fled from the room. He came back several moments later, running towards her. "Morning, Karai. If Don asks, I was never here, 'kay?" He flinched as Donatello yelled his name once more. "Gotta go!" with that, he ran off as fast as his powerfully muscled legs could carry him.

Donatello came running into the room, straight to the gadget table that was obviously his. "_Noooooooo!_" he yelled, "My jetpack energy converter!" Running towards Karai, he asked, "Did you see which way Michelangelo went?"

For a moment Karai hesitated, wondering whether or not she should answer. But she didn't hesitate for long. Pointing in the direction the orange-banded turtle went, she replied, "He ran that way."

"Thanks," the brainy turtle replied politely before turning on his heel to chase after Mikey. "MICHELANGELOOOOOO! When I'm done with you, you'll wish I asked _Raph_ to take care of you for me!"

Karai laughed quietly as she heard the sound of Michelangelo's yells for mercy. Soon after, she felt the unusual feeling of being watched. The old rat, Splinter was there.

"I apologize for…" the rat thought for a moment, looking for the right words, "The behavior and noise of my sons."

"Are they always like that?" she asked.

"Neh, usually I'm the one beating the shell outta Mikey an' arguin' with 'im." The unmistakable voice of Leonardo's hotheaded brother, Raphael could be heard behind her. Unease immediately filled Karai. He was the one who hated her from the day they met.

But it subsided slightly when she remembered the previous night's events. He didn't seem bothered by her presence last night. "I see…" she finally said.

Karai pushed herself into a sitting position on the sofa, but as she attempted to stand, she felt a slight pain in her ribs. She let out a gasp of pain, gritting her teeth, she allowed Raphael to help her lie back down.

"Those painkiller things Donny gave ya must be wearin' off." The hotheaded turtle commented.

"Oh…" Karai replied, remembering the kick Shredder gave her… that was probably the reason why the part of her side near her ribs ached. She shuddered inwardly, trying to push away the memory, one that would forever be listed under her most hated ones. "Uh… where… are my weapons here?" she asked, hoping to get her mind on something else.

At the sound of weapons, Raphael seemed annoyed.

"Yeah, your swords are sheathed, on the spare table near Donny's stuff, the chain too." Leonardo's trademark calm voice answered her question. The blue-banded turtle walked over to them, "Morning, Master Splinter, Raph, Karai. I was out patrolling the city. The Foot Raph and I saw combing the streets last night aren't there anymore. Looks like they've given their search a break for the day." The turtle's gaze fell on Karai, "Don't mind Raph, he's just bugged that we didn't get to get our weapons back."

"My Mas-" Karai stopped, she couldn't still call him her master after what happened. Her emerald eyes avoided their gazes as she spoke, "The Shredder had your weapons destroyed so you could not use them against him."

"WHAT?" Raphael exclaimed. His dark green, three fingered hands clenched into fists as he let out a roar of rage. He charged towards the punching bag, taking his fury out on it.

The sound of running feet could be heard as Michelangelo ran through the room, soon after, Donatello followed. Putting a hand in front of his purple-clad brother, Leonardo stopped him, "Let him go, Don." Smiling, the turtle added, "I think you gave him enough kicks to remind him to stay away from your stuff."

"Fine." Donatello muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "So… uh… how you feeling Karai?"

Karai thought for a moment, wondering what to say. The Shredder, the man she had considered her father had given them so much trouble, yet they were treating her with so much kindness. Did she really deserve it? That thought, as well some stubborn, arrogant part of her made her hesitate.

But what _could_ she do? They were willing to help her, and no matter how much she disliked admitting it, she needed their help while she was in the injured state she was in. "My… ribs…" she trailed off, unused to sharing any pains and injuries she was experiencing. Then Karai remembered she was among friends, and Donatello was the most gentle of the turtles and Leonardo the most understanding. Their Master Splinter also seemed nice enough.

Donatello hit his forehead with one of his hands. "Oh yeah! The painkillers I made must have worn off by now! It's a wonder your other injuries haven't started bugging you yet!" After having said this, he dashed out of the room.

Just as Donatello mentioned "other injuries", Karai became aware of the slowly increasing pain she felt in her head and arm. Touching her forehead, Karai felt a different kind of cloth covering it- a bandage instead of her red bandana. Then her hand touched the back of her head, she could feel a large bump there. Thankfully, her black hair would cover it.

"Oh!" Leonardo's eyes widened for a moment, "Your bandana's together with your weapons."

"Ah…" Karai nodded her head.

* * *

A pair of Foot Ninjas were kneeling down, looking nervous and uncertain, their eyes anxiously watching their master as he paced about in his throne room, his feet stomping heavily. 

"You fools haven't found them yet?" The Shredder snarled, red eyes glaring at the two unfortunate ninjas. If looks could kill, the pair knew they would probably be dead by now. "Rrrrrhh… When I get my hands on that Karai she'll wish I finished her off last night!" The spikes of his gauntlets gleamed ominously as he placed them dangerously close to his minions for emphasis.

"W-we searched f-for them all over the city, Master." One of them spoke up.

"Well you didn't search hard enough!" The Shredder roared, just barely keeping himself from sending the speaker flying across the room.

"And you!" Pointing at Hun, his muscle-bound giant, the Shredder directed his rage at him, "Haven't any of your Purple Dragons seen even just a glimpse of the turtles or Karai?"

"Some of them said they thought they saw Leonardo and the red mask wearing turtle on top of a building, but when we went there to investigate, we couldn't find any sign of them." Hun avoided his master's fierce gaze as he spoke in his immensely deep, gruff, grow-like voice.

"How about Chaplin? Hasn't he figured out some way of finding wherever it is the turtles reside?"

None of his minions seemed to know what to say. This angered the Shredder even more. "Well? What are you idiots waiting for? Find him before I _make_ you three find him!"

This caused the two ninjas to scramble to their feet and run off, Hun lumbering after them, all three forgetting to bow in their terrified haste to get away.

* * *

Chaplin was at his home, within his room, seated on his chair, his elbows on the desk as his hands held his head up. The young scientist's eyes were on a framed picture of Karai- the object of his affection and admiration. Karai had it all… strength… amazing fighting skills… agility… intelligence… beauty… 

He let out a sigh, recalling a dreamed date he had several nights ago. Now that the issue with the turtle freaks had probably been settled, she would spend less time worrying about them… and maybe have more time to think of him…

The redheaded scientist let out a gasp as he jumped with surprise when a couple of Foot ninja and Hun burst into his room. He hit the desk when he jumped, causing the picture to fall off the edge of his desk.

"_KARAAAAAIIII!_" he yelled, catching the picture before it hit the floor. He sighed with relief before returning his attention to the three who had intruded. A sheepish smile appeared on the scientist's face when he saw the way they looked at him- like he was an obsessed madman.

* * *

My brother came up with jetpack energy converter, whatever the heck that is XD 

By the way, just wanted y'all to (do _not _read on if you don't want a spoiler or be bugged and curious for a whole day... or two if I'm too busy to put up the next chappie tomorrow) prepare yerselves for an OC, a member of the Foot clan, and an old rival of Karai's ;) See if ya can guess what'll happen to Karai's old enemy. Heheheh...

**By the way, my story is still (embarassingly) _untitled... _so yeah... and I _still_ dunno what title to give it XD **


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Turning Point  
**

* * *

My brother suggested to give this thing the title "Turning Point" I'm not sure if its _the _title... it may change. Tell me what y'all think, 'kay:)**  
**

**Celeste38:** Thankies :D An' don't worreh, I've already picked LeoKarai. Chaplin's here in the next chapter, plus the OC I mentioned.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Oroku Saki was calmer now, sitting on his chair, deep in thought. Karai (that impudent wretch) had told him… _warned_ him about an ambitious young ninja among them. She said that this particular member didn't treat Karai with as much respect as the others. At that time, he had just dismissed it, considering it to be one of those ordinary rivalries that were so common among younger people. 

Saki recalled a time wherein Karai, still in her teen years, had had a squabble with a member of the foot who was just several years older than her. They had been rivals and enemies ever since. What was that ninja's name? Fria… Feara… Firia… Firia! That was it! Firia Tapan!

That girl was a tough fighter… Firia would also probably be less likely to show mercy to enemies…

Just when he was going to call for her, he heard a knock. That was Hun's knock, the eyebrowless giant's fists always made a louder knock than the others. "Enter." Saki stated.

Hun and the ninjas entered, followed by Dr. Chaplin. The four bowed respectfully.

"Er… uh… you called for me… sir?" Chaplin spoke uncertainly.

"Yes, I did. Do you not have any way to find where the turtles reside and where they took Karai?" Oroku Saki asked before pointing at one of the Foot Ninjas. "You, find the one called Firia Tapan!"

"Er… uh… I… I could make something that could scan several parts of the city at a time… or modify some of that Triceraton technology…"

"How much of the city will be scanned? And will it reach even underground? How obvious would it be to bystanders? How will it be able to tell the difference between Karai and the turtles from anything and anyone else?"

"Uh… Well… I could make it small, portable… and er… invisible… Wait! Didn't your ninjas search the whole city from street level and… rooftops? My guess is that the turtles live somewhere underground… So my device could scan the ground below for any forms of… human-sized life."

Saki nodded his head, Chaplin _was_ a valuable one. "And how long will it be before you finish it?"

"I'm not sure… it could take any amount of time, from a week to several months."

"The sooner you finish it, the greater your reward. Now, go!"

As Chaplin opened the door to leave, one of the members of the Foot, a tall, lean woman with hazel eyes and shoulder-length dirty blond hair entered. She knelt before Saki, her voice held a hint of ambition and eagerness as she spoke, "You asked for me, master?"

Before speaking to her, Saki let his cold gaze fall on Hun and the other ninja, both were still standing around nearby, waiting to be dismissed. "What are you two standing there looking stupid for? Make yourselves useful! Hun, get your purple dragons to continue searching the city, but don't make yourselves look like idiots clearly seen by passersby. Whatever your name is, tell the others to train and practice! No one will rest until the traitor and those turtles are found!"

When the pair ran off to do what he told them to, Saki couldn't help noticing the smile that appeared on the woman's face when he said the word "traitor".

"So… Firia, is it?" Saki returned his attention to the woman. When she nodded her head, he continued, "Tell me… do you consider yourself an average fighter and ninja, or do you think you are worthy of rising above the rest?"

"I've _always_ been better than the others, sir." She answered confidently, and in a lower, softer tone she added, "I was always better than that spoiled brat, Karai too." Saki, however didn't fail to hear the comment.

She's quite an arrogant one, Saki noted as he watched her. "And how would you like to be… promoted? Although you'll have to train hard and long with me."

She obviously read between the lines: 'How would you like to take Karai's place?' Firia smiled as she replied, "Sure," Bowing her head, she added, "Thank you, master."

* * *

Michelangelo was playing one of his video games with Karai, trying to ignore each retort and complaint she made each time her space ship was shot out of the sky. 

"Stupid contraption!" Karai grumbled as her blue space ship exploded for the umpteenth time. "How do you keep winning?" she asked, taking her gaze of the television and letting it rest on the orange-clad turtle.

"One, I'm the Battle Nexus Champion. Two, I'm the master of this! Three, stick to sword fighting, Karai. _Hey_! You blew up _my _ship!" The turtle glared at Karai when his orange space ship burst into flames, "You distracted me on purpose!"

"Remind me to try that trick next time _I_ play that game with Mikey." Donatello's voice came from behind them.

"Just because I'm no good at focusing and concentrating," the orange-banded turtle muttered under his breath.

"What's the matter, Mikey? Did the terrific Turtle Titan loose for the first time ever?" Don teased.

"Go back to makin' machines, Don." Mikey muttered.

"Don't forget you owe me after what you did to my energy converter."

Karai couldn't help smiling as she watched the two turtles. When they weren't battling the Foot, putting gangs in place and beating up Purple Dragons, this is what they did. Living fun, easy, normal lives… normal in their own way…

Their lives didn't revolve around fighting and training all the time. They had breaks, and rest times, and time to bond and have fun with one another. Their life was one she had never really known. Before that time when the city was at war, her entire life revolved around being a high-ranking member of the Foot Clan. All her thoughts focused on obeying her master and being as loyal to him as she could be.

This is so different from what she was used to… but so far… the morning had been quite amusing, just ignore the part where whatever it is Donatello gave her wore off.

However, one thing that annoyed her was the fact that she couldn't do much more than rest. Karai was used to practicing everyday, she wasn't used to lying or sitting around all day long. The moment she was well enough to practice, she definitely would.

"Hey, guys! Pizza's here!" Leonardo walked over to them wearing pants and a jacket with a hood. He placed the box down on the table before taking a slice. "So, how's it going? Where's Raph by the way?"

"Karai shot Mikey's ship out of the sky." Donatello answered cheerfully, picking a slice of pizza.

"She distracted me." Michelangelo defended himself while predictably picking the biggest, cheesiest slice he could find.

"It's not my fault you lack focus," Karai replied, a smile on her face as she took a slice.

"Raph's probably out with Casey picking fights with gangsters." Donatello answered Leonardo's second question.

"Why did I bother asking?" Leonardo wondered as he took another bite out of his pizza.

* * *

Do _not _complain to me that you can't imagine Karai eating pizza (I can't really either) or playing games with Mikey (this one I _can_ imagine, though the scene amuses me and my brother XD). So, if you _can_ picture Karai eating pizza and playing video games with Mikey, _do_ tell... XD

On another note, what do y'all think o' Firia? Love 'er? Hate 'er? Love tah hate her? Or is too early to tell? ;)

Workin' on chappie ten, so yer reviews'll get the next chapter up sooner, remember?


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Turning Point  
**

* * *

**Gothchick101**: Thankies :D While you're happy to see the next chapter, I'm just as happy to see it's reviews :D And 'tis fun to write a scene showing a lighter side of Karai... though she's goin' tah be a little bit dark here... 

**Evil Wanda:** Lol, yeah, poor Mikey XD

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

A week and several days had already passed, and Karai was determined to get back to practicing. The sound of her and Leonardo's grunts could be heard as they sparred with both their swords. 

The sound of sword clashing upon sword echoed in the lair as their blades hit one another. The turtles had already made new weapons, Raphael finally getting over the fact that his previous sais were gone.

"Hiyah!" Karai aimed a kick at Leonardo's chest. The turtle nimbly leapt aside before swinging his katana in her direction. Karai blocked his attack with her own sword but let out a gasp as pain shot through the arm she used. The sudden pain caused her to drop her sword.

Leonardo's eyes widened, there was both alarm and concern in his voice when he asked, "Karai, you alright?" Realization hit the turtle when he saw her rubbing her still bandaged right forearm. "Karai, I'm sorry…"

"It's the Shredder who should be sorry! It was he who did this to me!"

The sudden anger in her voice surprised Leonardo. So this is how she thought of the Shredder now. He wondered which was better: burning hatred and rage or painful sorrow and guilt.

"Should… do you want April or Don to have a look at it?" Leo asked, hoping to get Karai's mind off the Shredder.

"No… I am fine." Karai answered picking up the sword she dropped. As he watched her do this, Leo couldn't help noticing another similarity between them (and Raph too) -the inability to show weakness.

"Uh… you sure?" He asked, eyeing her worriedly. When she nodded her head, he raised up his swords in a ready stance, allowing her to attack first.

Karai swung one of her swords at him, the blue-clad turtle blocked her attack, with a sickening feeling, he noticed she had used her right arm. Karai dropped her sword once more, teeth clenched as she massaged her obviously painful arm.

As she let out a yell of frustration, Leo remembered when he himself had been injured when the Foot attacked him. He remembered feeling frustrated and annoyed by how his injuries kept him from doing certain things.

"Why don't we take a break for a while?" he asked, sheathing his swords.

"Fine,"

Leo couldn't tell if she sounded relieved and grateful or frustrated and angry, though it was possible she felt both. They both sat down on the sofa silently. Karai too annoyed to talk and Leo unsure of whether or not starting a conversation was best.

* * *

"Aren't you done yet?" 

Chaplin flinched as he heard Firia's fierce voice behind him. Why the Shredder had given Firia Karai's place the redheaded scientist would never know. "Mistress, please don't rush me." He begged, "I'm doing it as quickly and carefully as I can!"

He gulped as Firia placed the blades of her own, smaller gauntlet near his throat. "Can't you finish it sooner? That spoiled brat of a traitor _must_ be found!"

Her fiery hazel eyes narrowed even more as she glared at him, "Or do you want the master to know that you still fancy that traitor whose name leaves a foul taste in my mouth?"

Chaplin sighed, avoiding her gaze, "No, Mistress Firia."

"Good," After having said this, she walked out of the lab, leaving Chaplin feeling defeated.

* * *

What that idiot saw in Karai was something Firia would never know nor understand. Pulling out a dagger, she threw it at a picture of Karai with deadly accuracy. "We were always enemies, weren't we?" she said as her hazel eyes glared at the picture. "You thought my arrogance and ambition was going to be my downfall, didn't you?" 

Using the blades of her gauntlet, she slashed at the picture., causing it to fall to the ground. "Well look how things turned out, _Shredder's pet_! You're a traitor and now _I'm_ what _you_ used to be!" She dug her boot into the remains of the picture for emphasis as she spoke. Firia couldn't wait to see the look on Karai's face when she found out that her rival had taken her place at the Shredder's right side.

* * *

So... what do y'all think? Is Firia dislikable enough? Or (in chapter nine) would her interrupting Leo and... whoops! Spoiler! ;) MWAHAHAHAHAH! 

Y'all should know how to get me to put the next chappie up by now... right?


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**Turning Point  
**

* * *

**BubblyShell22: **Hahah, great tah see a review from you again! Thanks :D Yeah, Firia is evil MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

**Gothchick101:** Oh, really? Cool, thanks! Lol, here's the next chapter, happy? XD

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Dr. Chaplin's red hair was a shaggy mess, dark rings under his eyes. He could barely stand straight, but he was determined to let the Shredder know he was finished. Knocking on the door, he waited for Oroku Saki's "Enter," 

"Sir…" After four days of work with scarcely any sleep the engineer felt prepared to sleep for a century. He just barely managed to keep himself from falling asleep as he bowed. "Duniwurk…" he mumbled.

"What?"

Chaplin cleared his throat before trying again. "I've finished it, sir… the device… thing… I made several so more than one of your ninjas can use them." He said in a clearer voice, though it was still low and droopy.

"How many?"

"Seven."

"I see… can they already be used tonight?"

"Yeah… sir…"

* * *

The four turtles watched as Karai trained with their sensei. Leonardo in particular watched worriedly. Karai had been training for several hours each day, and for an extra long time today. Her serious training with their sensei had started since that sparring match Leo had with Karai four days ago. Her determination to improve her fighting and her arm was something Leo didn't know what to make of. Was he supposed to admire her for it or worry about her.? 

She _had_ improved… only an unusually strong blow would cause her arm to hurt… but what was the other reason she was training so hard? To Leonardo she didn't need to train so hard anymore. Even Donatello worried that Karai could hurt herself by the way she was overdoing her training.

Master Splinter was breathing heavily, leaping backwards with agility surprising for his age, he sheathed his sword, holding up a clawed paw. "Enough."

Karai's tensed muscles relaxed, she was breathing heavily but seemed to be trying to hide it.

"Karai, I can see that you are no longer training to exercise the muscles of your arm." The old rat commentated.

Karai's emerald eyes avoided Splinter's fatherly grey ones. Sheathing her swords she spoke in a low voice, "I am sorry… it's just… I'm sorry, sir…" After having said this she walked off.

"Something is troubling her…" The old rat rubbed his furry chin, deep in thought, "Though I cannot tell what it is."

"Think it has something to do with the Shredder?" Leonardo asked.

"That's possible…"

"I'll try talking to her." He got off the sofa where he and his brothers had watched Karai and Master Splinter.

"Be careful how you ask her about it, my son." Splinter warned, "I can sense she still suffers from emotional scars… scars which may not have healed properly."

As Leonardo followed Karai out of the lair's living room, he couldn't help wondering what their sensei meant.

* * *

Karai wasn't hard to find, Leonardo knew where she had been going lately to think… or have some privacy or whatever… It was just outside the lair, an elevated portion of the sewers where water didn't reach. She was seated on the floor with her back against the wall. 

"Hey…" Leonardo greeted her uncertainly, not sure whether or not going to her private spot was alright with her. When she nodded her head in greeting, he sat down nearby her, leaning his shell against the wall. The blue-banded turtle sat there silently, waiting for her to speak, wondering if she would.

After what felt like an hour, but really was only several minutes, she finally spoke. "I was completely loyal to him, obeying each and every order he gave me. I trusted him as a father and a master…"

Leonardo instantly knew who she was talking about, but he still didn't know where she was going in this conversation.

"In return, I am nearly killed when I find myself unable to obey him because of my promise to you and your brothers. He knows nothing of honor! The Shredder is an incompassionate, self-centered, merciless…" she trailed off, her rising anger keeping her from continuing as her hands clenched into fists.

After several moments, Karai relaxed slightly, "He badly injured the way I fight… it… it makes me feel weak…" She turned her head to face him, her emerald eyes gazing straight at his, "And I do not like it."

"There's always a time when we're… injured and weak," Leonardo started, recalling that time the Foot had beaten the shell out of him. "But we'll always come out stronger once we've gotten over our personal obstacles and barriers."

Karai took her gaze off him, letting her emerald eyes stare at the opposite wall as she thought of what he said. "You're… right…" She let out a sigh, "I apologize for… what happened earlier… Your sensei was right." Returning her attention to Leo, she said, "My aim is no longer to simply exercise this…" she glanced at her bandaged arm before gazing at him once more. "It is so I can be strong enough to defeat the Shredder!"

The sudden harshness of her voice surprised Leonardo. "But… won't it be a little soon to start trying to fight the Shredder?" he asked.

"I never said I wanted to fight the Shredder _now_." Karai stated simply, "But whenever the chance presents itself, I _will _fight him… and _defeat_ him."

"And I'll be right there with you," the words had left his mouth before he could keep them from doing so. Leo worried about how she would react.

Surprising him, Karai smiled, her eyes meeting his, "Thank you, Leonardo."

Both of them suddenly tensed at the sound of a female voice snickering, "Just when I thought you couldn't _get_ anymore disgusting, _Shredder's pet_."

* * *

Guess who... XD Though it probably couldn't have been more obvious 

Tell me watcha think :D

By the way, to any of y'all who saw the episode Touch and Go, does anyone remember the name and gender of Mrs. Morrison's white cat? I need it sorta for chapter eleven. Thanks in advance for the help :D


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**Turning Point  
**

* * *

**RandomlyInsaneWhitePony: **Thank ya! Lol, luv yer name, you crazy white pony! Don't worry, confusing one's self happens many times... to me... Though I'd love to read the fic when ya put it up :) 

**Evil Wanda: **Hahah, glad I amused you with that part XD

**Gothchick101:** Thanks :D Glad ya like it. By the way, 'tis a'right, just as I was writing chapter 11 (and watching tmnt) the episode Touch and Go was replayed XD 'Tis a she-cat named Lucy

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

"Firia Tapan!" Karai leapt to her feet, one of her swords drawn as she glared at the intruder.

Leonardo did the same, drawing his swords, but glancing curiously at the other woman, a tall blond with fierce brown eyes. She wore clothing that reminded him of what Karai used to wear when she worked for the Shredder, the woman possessed a gauntlet similar to the Shredder's, only smaller in size and with shorter blades. Who was she? Before he could ask, crowds of Foot Ninjas came from around the corner, weapons drawn, muscles tensed, prepared for battle.

"Hey there, Karai." The woman sounded almost _friendly_, but Leo could detect the malice hidden in them. "Been a while since the last time our paths crossed."

Karai didn't reply, green eyes glaring at an obviously hated enemy.

"I thought you and that redheaded nerd Chaplin was bad pairing, but you and one of the turtle freaks is just _disgusting_."

That did it. With a yell of rage, Karai charged towards the woman called Firia Tapan. Karai's opponent blocked the attack with apparent ease.

The start of Firia and Karai's battle seemed to be the signal for the Foot to strike. While a considerable amount stayed, the rest charged past Leonardo, to his dismay, towards the lair.

The blue-clad turtle blocked a Foot Ninja's attack with both his blades, kicking aside the ninja, he turned around to kick one that was going to hit him from behind with a staff. Leonardo dug his knee into a charging ninja's stomach before hitting the ninja's head with his sword hilt.

The beeping of the alarms Donatello installed could be heard; at least his brothers would have some time to escape. Thoughts of his family were on Leonardo's mind as he battled with the intruders. Hopefully Master Splinter would be able to get his brothers out of the lair in time.

For some reason, Leonardo glanced at Karai, whether it was luck, coincidence or fate, he didn't know and at that moment he didn't really care. As Karai locked blades with Firia, a ninja was behind Karai, sword drawn, prepared to give her a stab in the back that could be fatal.

"_NOOOOOO_!" Charging past the ninjas and ramming all and any blocking his path, Leonardo jumped into the air, soaring over the Foot still in the way. The turtle kicked the ninja as he landed, just in time to keep the sword from stabbing Karai but still causing it to create small rip at the back of her shirt.

The kick had caused the ninja to hit the wall. Leonardo glared at him but didn't do so for long, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blade coming towards him. The blue-banded turtle spun around quickly, using both his katanas to block the attack.

Leo's eyes widened when he realized it was Karai, who had equally wide eyes when she realized who she almost hit. The turtle's eyes widened even more when he saw Firia swinging her sword at them.

"Duck!"

As the pair quickly crouched down, Leonardo didn't have to wonder why Karai yelled the same word he did. The sword of the ninja Leo kicked hit Firiah's with a loud _clang_.

Leonardo and Karai tripped the attackers before standing, back to shell, eyes glaring at the Foot Clan members that surrounded them.

"What are you idiots waiting for? Attack them!" Firia's harsh voice caused them all to begin attacking the pair. "Remember, if they still live, the master can do what he wants with whatever the heck's left of them."

Karai swung her sword at one of the ninjas, "Where…" her kick knocked the ninja backwards when he parried her attack. "… is Firia?"

"I…" A split kick from Leonardo sent a pair of ninjas crashing into the others behind them, "…don't know."

Karai's chain wrapped itself around a Foot member, pinning his arms to his sides, "She's hiding behind the crowd…" swinging the unlucky ninja towards his fellow members, Karai caused them to land on top of each other on the ground, "…like the coward she is!"

Leonardo didn't reply, distracted trying to push a ninja backwards as they locked blades. A kick to the chest from another ninja caught him by surprise. The turtle was pushed back by the force of the kick. He crashed into Karai, causing them both to trip and fall on the floor.

Alarm filled Leo as he rolled off Karai, "Sorry," he said hastily, his anxiety clearly in his voice as he stood up.

Her response confused him- a gasp and widened eyes, followed by a yell, "Leonardo, move!" When he didn't, Karai tripped the bewildered turtle, just as a sword swung by, a sword that would have chopped his head off.

'_Stupid, stupid, STUPID_!' were the thoughts running through his head as Leonardo stood up to continue fighting next to Karai. How could he have been distracted so easily?

How long they were fighting, Leonardo wasn't sure, but when a large amount of Foot members approached the scene coming from the lair, it was then that he realized they could keep this up for only so long. If they didn't retreat soon, they're tired, beaten bodies would no longer react in time. "Karai…" Leo whispered to Karai before hitting the head of a ninja with his sword hilt, "We have to retreat."

"Never!" The fierce determination in her voice didn't surprise him too much. Retreating wouldn't be too hard, but convincing Karai to retreat was another matter.

"Y'know something Master Splinter told me once?" Leonardo parried a ninja's attack before kicking him away, "'_A warrior who fights and runs away lives to fight another day_,'" He hoped that would convince her… even just for now, this one time.

After a moment of fighting without letting out any sounds other than grunts and a couple of yells, Leonardo found himself relieved to hear her speak, "What do you suggest?"

He thought for a moment, slashing at ninjas as he did so, if he managed to charge his way through them to get to Karai earlier, couldn't he do something similar to get out? "On the count of three, we run through them, punching, slashing, shoving, anything to get through, how's that?"

"Simple enough."

"One…" He kicked at a ninja, "Two…" The turtle ducked as a staff was swung towards where his head was, "Three, GO!" Leo charged through the crowd, slashing at them with his swords, shoving them aside with his elbows and ramming into them with his broad shoulders. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Karai doing similar things, keeping close behind him.

Their sudden charge was enough to surprise most of the ninjas as they stood watching them bewilderedly. The pair was already a decent distance from the confused fighters when the ninjas came to their senses at the sound of Firia's harsh voice, "Get them, chase them you stupid, brainless idiots! Catch them before I personally chop each of you in half!"

"Well, they're after us now." Leonardo remarked as he ran on, leading the way to a tunnel filled portion of the sewers where he thought they could loose their pursuers. When Karai didn't reply, he guessed she was still irritated by the fact that they needed to retreat.

Forcing his legs to move faster, the blue-clad turtle picked up speed. If they could just make that turn around the corner before the Foot did, they'd be able to go in through one of the tunnels before the Shredder's minions could see where they went.

Glancing over his shoulder, Leo could see that Karai also ran faster to catch up to him. Unfortunately, the Foot were also drawing nearer.

They had reached the large area already; Leo took a sharp turn towards one of the tunnels, Karai right behind them. They waited in the shadows, pressed against the damp wall as they watched the ninjas run past their hiding place. Once he was sure they were gone, Leonardo couldn't help breathing out a sigh of relief.

Though he felt better once their enemies were gone, Leonardo couldn't help feeling worried again when Karai voiced the question he had tried to push to the back of his mind.

"What now?"

The turtle thought for a moment before answering, "Let's go up to the surface and see if they did or didn't attack April's too." He decided.

When Karai nodded her head in agreement, Leo led the way to the nearest exit.

* * *

"No…" Leonardo whispered as he saw the burnt and broken ruins that was April's shop. He explored what had once been where he and his brothers would often come to ask for April's advice or help, to help move things in and/or out, or even just to visit.

The blue-banded turtle knelt down next to the cracked and destroyed remains of April's computer. How many times would they and their friends suffer because of the Shredder?

"It is almost dawn. Leonardo, we must go before we are seen." Leonardo just barely heard Karai speak.

Karai put a comforting hand on the turtle's shoulder, her voice was kind and reassuring, a tone Leo didn't always hear from her. "They are not here, so it is possible that they escaped."

"Fine… let's go…" Leonardo stood up, before saying, "Should we still go back down underground or stay around on rooftops first?" Then he suddenly remembered the old lady Raphael told him about at some point. "Oh wait! I think I know a place we can stay for a little while."

"Where?" Karai raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I'll tell you about it on the way… or at least what I remember Raph telling me about her…"

* * *

The next chapter may or may not come instantly since I'm still working on it, though your reviews'll urge me on ;)

So...Who hates Firia?


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

**Turning Point  
**

* * *

**RandomlyInsaneWhitePony: **Hahah, glad tah see I made her dislikable enough. Well, here's your update 

**Evil Wanda: **Thanks :)

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Where was he? Why did his entire body burn with excruciating pain? And even more importantly, _were his sons safe_? Splinter let out a low groan as his eyes slowly opened. He was on a surface of some sort, his wrists, waist and ankles bound to it. 

"Shredder!" the old rat snarled as his grey eyes glared at the armor wearing figure before him.

"I see you are finally awake, rat." The Shredder's cold voice replied, "Now, would you like to tell me where those turtle creatures are hiding?"

"Never!" No matter what his enemy would do, Splinter would never aid the Shredder in harming his sons.

"Somehow, I expected that…" The Shredder glanced at the dangerously sharp blades of his gauntlet meaningfully.

* * *

"Er… uh… Hey there, Mrs. Morrison… I'm Leonardo… er… Raphael's brother…" Leonardo spoke unsurely, wondering whether or not the old lady would welcome them. 

"Raphael…" She seemed to be thinking for a moment before finally speaking, "Oh, that dear boy who visits me occasionally! I remember he mentioned having brothers. Leonardo… that's a nice name."

"Uh… thanks," she seemed to be feeling around for him, so Leonardo offered her his hand.

"Is this unusually rough skin common in your family?" she asked.

The blue-clad turtle couldn't help smiling at her question. "Y… yeah, it sort of is... By the way… I… uh… brought a friend of mine… Karai…"

Karai stepped out of the shadows to join them, holding out her hand for the old woman to feel.

"Karai? A friend, Leonardo? Well, what are we all doing standing around out here? Come in! Come in!"

Though he wasn't quite sure what the old woman's smile meant, Leonardo couldn't help feeling slightly embarrassed as they walked in. Karai _was_ just a friend… _right_? And he was helping her out in that fight as a _friend_… right? Friend… that's it… just a friend… '_I think…_' Leonardo's mind was suddenly a confused mess when what he thought of Karai was brought up.

To try to get his mind off the mess it had gotten itself in, Leonardo began stroking the little white cat that kept rubbing itself against his legs. The cat purred contentedly as Leonardo's stroked its smooth fur.

* * *

Leonardo was sitting in Mrs. Morrison's dining room, his mind suddenly thinking of how he felt about Karai. _'So maybe I do sort of like her as_ more_ than just a _friend_…' _he admitted mentally. He recalled that time when he was so worried he might have hurt her when a Foot Ninja kicked him onto Karai. Okay, so he was attracted to her… but so what? How could she _possibly_ feel the same way? 

The blue-banded turtle could almost hear Mikey chanting '_Karai and Leo sittin' in a tree…_' Then Raph would either wait for Mikey to finish and smack his head or smack his head before he could continue.

Just as these thoughts entered his mind, Leonardo then began to think of his family. Where were they? What were they doing? Did they escape? Most importantly, where they_ safe_?

'_They're fine,_' the blue-banded turtle reassured himself, '_Don's alarms would've warned them… hopefully…_'

While Leonardo was deep in thought at the dining table, Karai was aiding Mrs. Morrison in washing the dishes. Karai felt the need to help out after the blind old woman showed them so much hospitality. It was bad enough she didn't exactly know who they were and that the Shredder was after them.

Another thing that Karai couldn't help thinking about was how the blind woman could live by herself here, with nothing but her cat for company. What was it like?

"What's Leonardo doing, dear?"

The old woman's kind voice interrupted her thoughts. Karai took her emerald eyes off the plate she was washing to glance at Leonardo sitting at the table looking like he was either meditating or very deep in thought. "He seems to be thinking of something… or meditating…" Karai answered, handing the plate over to Mrs. Morrison for drying.

"He seems like a nice young man." The blind woman remarked as she placed the plate in the rack in a way that almost seemed like she could see it.

Karai stopped for a moment. What did the woman mean by that? "He is…" Karai replied, scrubbing soap onto the plate she held with a sponge. "Leonardo is also very brave… and kind, caring… thoughtful…" Karai trailed off.

The blind woman nodded her head, a smile on her old, gentle face.

Did the woman think she liked Leonardo? She didn't think of him as anything other than just a friend! "He is… just a friend to me, Mrs. Morrison!" Karai added hastily, something she didn't often do.

Mrs. Morrison seemed to have ignored her, putting away the last plate she let out a soft chuckle. Karai raised an eyebrow as she watched the woman walk off, the cat Lucy following.

Leonardo _was_ just a friend to her. And she was also just a friend to him… right? And how many times would she tell herself that? For quite a while she had found herself admiring the leader of the turtles… and more… But each time she would push the thought away, refusing to admit _it._

Karai glanced at the turtle, what was he thinking about? She instantly froze when the turtle glanced in her direction. Both of them hastily looked away.

Leonardo stared at the table. That felt _odd_.

* * *

"I'm tellin' you, Raph," Mikey whined, "This place stinks worse than the sewers!" The orange-banded turtle was seated upon a large pile of rubbish, complaining to his two brothers. "Don, don't you know of any other underground places we could stay? The junkyard stinks!" Michelangelo covered his nose with one of his hands, "Literally!" 

Donatello glanced worriedly at their rebellious, hotheaded brother, Raphael, seated on the ground, leaning on a small stack of garbage. Raph hadn't spoken much since that night they fled from their home, leaving Splinter to give them time to escape. Returning his attention to Mikey, Don replied, "Mikey, if we went back underground this soon, the Foot would find us just as easily as they did last time."

"But…" Mikey sighed, leaning his elbow on his leg, the turtle rested his head on his hand, "This stinks."

"We ran from a fight, we've been driven outta our home, we left Master Splinter in the hands o' the Foot, an' the stench o' garbage is the only thing buggin' you, Mikey?" Raph's sudden growl surprised the two turtles.

He was greeted by an uneasy silence. The red-banded turtle let out a roar of rage before kicking the trash he had been leaning against earlier. "Shredder's gonna pay fer this! He's gonna pay! An' that'll be extra if he's got Master Splinter with 'im!"

"Take it easy, Raph." Donatello tried to calm his angry brother, "We… we can't go off against the Shredder without looking for Leo, Karai, April and Casey first."

"We don't even _know_ where they are!"

"We should still try looking for them!"

"Where? How? We're mutant turtles, Don. We can't go around goin' from house to house searchin' fer 'em!"

Donatello looked up at his brother, he had a point. To search for their friends, they didn't even know where to start! "You're right, Raph… but what _should_ we do?"

Raphael thought for a moment before answering. "We'll be the ninjas that we are. Tonight, we go over t' buckethead's and find out as much as we can- where sensei an' the others are, if he even _knows_ where they are… maybe even how they found the lair… that sort o' thing." The red-banded turtle gazed from Michelangelo to Donatello, the look on his face said it all- there was no arguing with him and his plan.

* * *

Leonardo and Karai were sparring in the alley next to Mrs. Morrison's home while the old lady was taking an afternoon nap, conversing in-between blows. 

Leonardo ducked as Karai's fist was swung in his direction, he had often had weaponless matches among his brothers, but it was his first time with Karai, and the turtle couldn't help admiring Karai's speed, agility... and gracefulness "So who's Firia anyway?"

"An old enemy of mine," Karai replied, hopping backwards as Leonardo aimed a kick at her. "One with an irritatingly great amount of arrogance and ambition."

"You sure hate one another." Leo remarked, leaping upwards to aim a kick at his opponent as he landed. Karai leapt aside, avoiding Leo's attack.

"She was the only one who would not treat me with respect when I was working for the Shredder." Leonardo ducked a punch to the chest but was caught off guard by the kick in the stomach it was followed by.

It didn't take long for the turtle to recover, swinging a two-toed foot towards the side of Karai's head. "I see… so you've been enemies for some time already."

Karai crouched down, Leo's foot hitting nothing more than the air where her head had been. Sweeping a leg towards his she attempted to trip him. "That is right, but now, she is more despicable because she can gloat and brag about her rise in rank and power."

Leonardo jumped, somersaulting over Karai before landing on all fours behind her. "I see…But what did she mean by you and a guy called Chaplin?" The turtle stood up to aim a punch at her when she turned around to face him.

Karai's arm blocked it, "One of the Shredder's workers… he… seems to like me…" A kick aimed at her stomach surprised her, recovering quickly, she somersaulted over Leonardo, kicking his shell and knocking him off balance.

With a dull thud, the turtle landed on the yellow plating that was his chest and stomach. So someone else liked Karai… but what did _she_ think of Chaplin? Rolling onto his shell, the turtle asked, "And what do you think about him?" The question seemed to have distracted her, since Leo managed to trip Karai after he asked it.

Karai grunted when she landed on her back. She leapt to her feet the same time Leo did. "I do not possess the same feelings for him that he seems to have for me."

Leonardo let out a sigh of relief before he could stop himself. The turtle just barely managed to stop the punch aimed at his head. The turtle's gaze was transferred from Karai's fist just centimeters from his face and the curiosity glimmering in her emerald eyes. She probably heard his sigh… but it wasn't really something to fuss about… right?

"What?" he asked uncertainly, raising an eyebrow as he released his grip on her wrist.

"Why did you ask?" Curiosity was written all over her face, her eyes locked on his as she asked her question.

Looking away, Leonardo replied uneasily, "N-no reason…"

* * *

Chapter Thirteen's in-progress, y'all oughtta know how to get twelve to be put up, right? By givin' me your comments, concerns, suggestions, reactions... BLERGH! Y'all get the idea. 


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**Turning Point  
**

* * *

**Evil Wanda: **He's startin' tah, yeah ;) 

**Gothchick101: **Lol, yeah, Karai and Raph together _is _sorta weird XD

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

"Why will you not answer me?" the Shredder roared, red eyes glaring at the bruised, battered but silent form of the mutated rat he despised. 

A pair of deep gashes from his gauntlet could be found on the rat's exposed chest, its grey fur matted with blood, "Talk, rodent!" Using the flat of his blade, the Shredder smacked the side of Splinter's head.

The rat did not respond, its eyes closed, head drooping. With a snarl of frustration, the Shredder turned around and walked over to the door, glancing at his victim one more time, he spoke, "Perhaps after another night of thirst, hunger and pain you will be more willing to squeak like the rodent that you are." After having said this, the Shredder slammed the door shut behind him.

He walked away from the room he referred to as his Interrogation Room, unaware of the three broadly built figures that watched him, hidden in the shadows.

Once he was sure the Shredder was gone, Raphael signaled for his brothers to step out of their hiding places. Leading the way to the door, Raph tried to open it. "It's locked!"

"Let me try, Raph." Raphael stepped aside to make room for his purple-clad brother. The hotheaded turtle watched as his brainy brother examined the lock.

"It's a big, old fashioned kind… surprising since the Shredder's been collecting the technology the Triceratons left behind."

"If it's old fashioned, we might as well get in the old fashioned way." Facing his brother, Mikey, Raph ordered, "Mikey, keep a lookout incase any o' them Foot bozos hear me breakin' an' enterin'."

When Michelangelo nodded his head and did as Raphael asked, the red-banded turtle returned his attention to the door. The turtle took several steps back before charging towards the door, slamming one of his broad shoulders into it.

The force of Raphael's charge broke the door's lock and left it hanging on only one of its hinges. Raphael's usually narrow eyes widened at the sight of his sensei and father. "Master Splinter!"

The red-clad turtle ran towards the old rat, Donatello following him. "Master Splinter… what'd they do t'you?" Using his sais, Raph cut the ropes binding his sensei. Carrying Master Splinter, Raphael gently laid him down on the floor, making room for Donatello to inspect their master.

"Is he… is he gonna be alright, Don?"

The purple-clad turtle inspected their sensei's wounds, wincing when he got a good luck at the rat's chest. "If… if we get him out of here as soon as possible."

The sound of Mikey's scream made Raph's heart skip a beat. The orange-clad turtle ran into the room, "Guys! Foot dudes are on their way he-" The turtle let out another scream when he caught sight of Master Splinter.

"Like mice to a trap, I see you have come to join your rat master." The unmistakable voice of the Shredder could be heard as he entered the room.

Leaping to his feet, Raph glared at the Shredder, twirling his sais expertly. "Yer gonna pay fer what ya did t' Master Splinter, Shredder!" The turtle's eyes narrowed even more when he stopped twirling his weapons-of-choice. He emphasized one word from his previous statement by repeating it, "_Pay_!" After he said this, Raph charged towards their hated enemy.

The Shredder blocked one of Raphael's sais with an armored wrist. Drawing his sword and blocking the other sai swung towards him, the Shredder kicked the turtle's chest before he could attack again.

Raphael let out a growl of rage, charging towards the Shredder once more. With burning rage and fury, the turtle attacked Shredder continuously, growling when he missed, if his attacks were blocked or when the Shredder managed to hit him. Though not all of his attacks hit the Shredder, some of them did, puncturing deep holes in the Shredder's armor as well as several slashes.

While the Shredder and Raphael battled, Michelangelo and Donatello fought the Shredder's fighters, protecting their Master Splinter. "Don, how many of these guys are we gonna have to fight?" Mikey asked, swinging one of his nunchucks towards a ninja.

"There's going to be a lot of them, Mikey, and I mean _a lot_." Donatello hit several ninjas with his bo staff, causing them to crash in to each other. "We're in their building after all."

The weak voice of their injured sensei could be heard saying, "My sons… where are Raphael and Leonardo?"

Donatello had to resist the urge to kneel down next to his sensei and begin treating his wounds. At the moment, their highest priority would have to be to _protect_ him. "Raph's fighting the Shredder, Master Splinter." Don hit a ninja's gut with one the ends of his staff. "We dunno where Leo and Karai are."

Raphael wasn't sure how long he and the Shredder had been fighting, but his exhausted and aching body told him they had been fighting for a long time. Before he could react, the Shredder's fist hit his face, knocking him backwards and causing the back of his head to slam against the wall.

"Shredder…" The red-clad turtle lost consciousness before he could insult his enemy.

"Raph, _NOOOOO_!" Mikey yelled when he saw his older brother fall. The distraction was one the ninjas took advantage of, kicking and punching the turtle together, not giving him time to recover.

"_Mikeeeeey_!" Donatello twirled his staff, knocking some of the ninjas back as he saw their youngest brother fall. The purple-clad turtle stood over his sensei, determination in his narrowed eyes. If he was going to be knocked down like his brothers, he was going to be sure to fight and knock down as many as he could before _he_ fell.

* * *

Firia's hazel eyes watched her ninjas searching the remains of the turtles' lair. The Shredder had ordered them to search the lair once more to find anything that would help them find the turtle called Leonardo. "Have any of you idiots found anything yet?" 

She couldn't help smiling at the sight of some of them trying not to talk back. Firia approached one of them, a slightly undersized ninja searching the destroyed remains of a computer and other bits of technology she didn't bother to get a good look at.

"What the hell are you doing? How could anything important _possibly_ be found in that pile of junk?"

"Mistress-"

Firia gave the ninja's back an unexpected kick, the unfortunate Foot member crashed into the technology. "Are you going to give me some stupid excuse?"

"No, ma'am." The ninja stood up holding what appeared to be a cross between a cell phone and a turtle shell figurine or toy. "I was going to tell you I found this, Mistress Firia."

Firia tried not to show her embarrassment, just barely managing to keep herself from attacking the snickering ninjas around her. "Er… uh… well done!"

She could tell that the ninja was smiling beneath his mask when she took the phone from him. Firia made a mental note to find out who he was and talk to him about his attitude. Sure, one could get away with treating the brat Karai with disrespect a couple of times, but Firia was different. Firia Tapan would _not_ tolerate even just a _little_ bit of insolence!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen's in-progress ;) 


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

**Turning Point  
**

* * *

**Evil Wanda: **Thanks :)

**Pixie Musa: **Thank ya, though I'm a _dudette... (snickers quietly ) _Dudette...an amusing-sounding word... heheh XD

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Two men ran from an alley, letting out yells of fear. "That's right, y'all _better_ run!" The tall muscular form of Casey called after them, shaking his bat threateningly. "This's our territory, punks!" 

April put her arms around one of Casey's own muscle-bound ones, "Casey, take it easy…" she said soothingly.

"April, they were trespassin', April!" Casey pointed at the ground they were standing on, "This our territory!"

"Casey, our territory's an alley."

"Uh… well… uh… Well… this is where we've been hidin' an' I don' want anyone else but us 'ere!" Casey reasoned.

April rubbed her forehead with a thumb and two fingers, "Did you just hear yourself, Casey Jones? We're living in an _alley_!"

Casey sighed, "Pathetic, huh?" The rage that left him momentarily earlier quickly returned, "When I get my hands on the goons that destroyed our homes… RARRRGH!"

A sigh escaped April's lips. How did things go so wrong? Each place that they could go to and hide had been destroyed, Splinter and the turtles were nowhere to be found, the Foot was after them, they were living in an alley and there was no way they could contact or track Splinter and the turtles. What else could _possibly_ go wrong?

* * *

"Thanks for letting us hang around for the day, ma'am!" Leonardo waved to the old woman but stopped when he remembered she was blind. 

"And thank you for visiting, dears." Mrs. Morrison smiled, "Visit again soon, Lucy and I will be glad to have you two around again."

"Yes, ma'am. Bye!" Leonardo watched as the old woman closed the door, leaving him and Karai alone in the alley to wonder where to go next.

Just when Leonardo was going to ask Karai if she had any suggestions, his shellcell (which he had completely forgotten all about) began ringing. Mentally reprimanding himself for forgetting all about it, the turtle answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Leonardo, Foot ninjas were all over the sewers and some have even searched the abandoned subway several times." For a moment, Leo was surprised to hear Leatherhead's voice but then he remembered that Donny must have given the great crocodile one.

"Did any of them see you?" Leonardo asked, worried that the Foot may have discovered that the abandoned subway station was where Leatherhead resided.

"No, I hid every time they came near. But what about you and your brothers, have any of them found your home?"

Leonardo was silent for a moment.

"Leonardo, are you still there?"

"Uh… they… they found the lair… and… and I don't even know where my brothers are."

"We have to do something, they could be captured by the Shredder!"

"Yeah, but if Karai and I stormed the Shredder's place now, we'd be outnumbered a million to one."

"Karai? I thought you told me she worked for the Shredder."

Leonardo glanced at Karai, she was leaning against the wall, patiently waiting for him to finish speaking to Leatherhead. "It… it's a _long_ story. How 'bout we meet up somewhere and exchange news?"

"Alright, Leonardo. Would you be able to meet me-"

The sound of static crackled over the shellcell, blocking out the voice of their mutated crocodile friend. "Leatherhead? Leatherhead!"

The blue-banded turtle let out a gasp when he heard an unexpected voice.

"Greetings, Leonardo,"

Immediately, Leonardo put the shellcell on speakerphone, knowing Karai should also hear whatever the Shredder had to say.

"You have escaped my ninjas the last time you came across them, but your rat master and your brothers have not been so lucky."

"What did you do with them?" Leonardo growled into the phone, just barely managing to keep himself from destroying it as rage filled him.

Karai was beside him now, "Leonardo, do not listen to him. It could be a trap."

The Shredder's laughter could be heard, "Ever the suspicious, cautious one, aren't you, Karai? You do not believe me, Leonardo?"

Leonardo once again felt the urge to destroy his shellcell when he heard the sound of Raphael letting out a yell of pain. Then he heard Master Splinter's voice, "Leonardo, do not go to the Shredder's tower! It is too danger-"

The turtle could hear Splinter let out yell, followed by the Shredder snarling, "Shut up, rodent!"

"Shredder! I'm gonna kill you!" Leonardo yelled into the phone.

"Hahahahah! Temper, temper, Leonardo. You're beginning to act like your brother Raphael."

"Why you…" Leonardo was about to throw his phone at the wall when Karai grabbed his wrist and kept him from doing so.

"Shredder, we will slay you and repay you tenfold for what you did to us!"

Leonardo guessed that by 'us' Karai might have meant her, his brothers and his sensei, the Shredder had, after all attacked her too… then again… she could have meant all of them(him included).

When the Shredder didn't reply, Leonardo assumed he hung up. When the turtle put away his phone he felt at a loss. His Master Splinter told him not to come to the Shredder's tower, and a logical part of his mind told him it would be a trap, crowds of Foot would obviously be waiting. But still, he felt the urge to charge off to where the Shredder had his family, to free his family and to do to the Shredder everything he did to his family and to Karai.

"I don't know _what_ to do!" Leonardo moaned, putting both hands on his head as he knelt down on the ground, forgetting all about dignity and how pathetic he may have looked.

"Leonardo, this is just how the Shredder would want us to feel! Are you going to give him the satisfaction of having his plan work?" Karai pulled the turtle to his feet, "What about this… Leatherhead? Were you not supposed to meet him?"

"You… you're right, Karai."

Just as he had said this, his shellcell began ringing once more. Answering it, Leonardo wasn't surprised to hear Leatherhead's voice once more.

"Leonardo, what happened?"

"The Shredder… he… I'll tell you about it later. Are the Foot still hanging around underground?"

"No, oddly enough, I haven't seen them for some time tonight." Leatherhead sounded confused but relieved.

The Shredder probably thought he would go straight to the tower instead of underground. "We'll meet you down at that abandoned subway, Leatherhead."

* * *

As Leonardo and Karai approached the abandoned subway station, the blue-banded turtle wondered when Karai would ask _what_ Leatherhead was. The turtle noticed Karai tense when the large scaly figure of Leatherhead approached them. 

"H-hey there, Leatherhead." Leonardo greeted the crocodile, glancing at Karai as he did so. She didn't seem too comfortable with being near the scaly giant.

"Greetings Leonardo," Leatherhead replied before gazing at Karai.

"Uh… Karai, this is Leatherhead, Leather, Karai." The blue-banded turtle introduced them to each other. Both nodded their heads in greeting.

"The Foot ninjas have been searching underground for about two days already," Leatherhead started, "I noticed that they stopped searching tonight. Do either of you know why?"

"The Shredder probably had them looking for us… even Karai… and they _did_ find us last night." Leonardo explained.

"How come he is after Karai as well?"

"The Shredder wanted me to slay the turtles." For the first time since she was introduced to Leatherhead, Karai spoke. "He nearly killed me when I did not. Now the Shredder despises me as much as he does the turtles, perhaps even more."

"Why, that… that… that's…" Leatherhead trailed off, growling rather than speaking, a sudden gleam of ferocity appeared in the giant reptile's eyes.

"Leatherhead?" Leonardo was familiar with that look in the crocodile's eyes. The turtle protectively placed himself between Karai and Leatherhead.

The crocodile blinked. Shaking his head side to side before sighing, Leatherhead apologized, "I'm sorry… _It_'s just… when that rage fills me… I still have trouble controlling it…"

"It is alright, Leatherhead, rage and fury is a burning fire that can often be hard to control."

Leatherhead smiled, "Leonardo was right about you, Karai. You are nothing like the man who raised you."

Karai's eyes were unreadable when she replied with a simple "Thank you."

"Now, there are several people I want you two to meet." Leatherhead led them to a far corner of the subway, "Although one of them I'm not so sure. He refused to speak until either one of your arrived."

Leonardo smiled when he caught sight of Casey and April sitting on an old sofa.

"Leo!" April and Casey both exclaimed his name when they ran over to him.

"Leo, you're alright!" April sounded both thrilled and relieved.

"I'm glad you guys are alright." Leonardo replied, glad to see his friends' faces again.

"We thought the Shredder took you an' the guys out!" Casey added.

The happiness at seeing his friends again left Leonardo. "The Shredder captured Master Splinter and my brothers." The blue-clad turtle spoke in a low sorrowful voice.

"Leo-"

April's voice was interrupted by Karai's yell, "That is a member of the Foot! What is he doing here?" Taking his attention off April and Casey, Leonardo noticed Karai pointing one of her swords at someone who was hiding in the shadows.

"Calm down, Mistress Karai!" A young man who seemed thin and slightly short stepped out of the shadows. He had brown hair and blue-grey eyes. Leonardo instantly tensed when he saw that the man wore the same clothing the Foot wore, just not the mask.

Karai didn't relax, still pointing her sword at his chest, "Explain yourself!"

"I'll explain myself, but I won't fully introduce myself. You of all people should know how the Shredder treats any he considers a traitor." The man started, "First off, I'd like to say that the new Shredder's girl is far worse than you, Mistress Karai. Firia is just so… arrrrgh!" He let out a growl, hands clenched into fists.

Then the aggression left the man, "Though I must apologize… it was because of me Firia and the Shredder found that phone used to contact you…" He glanced apologetically at Leonardo before continuing, "Anyway, here's the deal, I hate Firia and a lot of other members of the Foot agree, though not all of us feel the same about the Shredder himself…"

"And what do _you_ think of the Shredder?" Karai still hadn't relaxed one bit, her sword still near the man's chest.

"_I _think I wasted several years of my life serving the jerk."

The confidence in his voice surprised Leonardo. Karai lowered her sword, but Leo could tell by her narrowed eyes and her tense, stiff movement when she lowered her sword that she was still suspicious.

"You _do _realize that the Shredder will have you slain if he finds out." Karai said as she sheathed her sword.

"I am fully aware of that, Mistress."

"Why do you still call me that?"

The man was silent for a moment as he thought of what to say, "Because I still see you as one who did a better job than that Firia." He smiled, "And you're a lot easier on the eyes."

Karai raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"So anyway, here's my offer: If you help take Firia out, me and some of my friends will help free your family, Leonardo."

"Would taking Firia out really mean all that much to you?" Leonardo asked.

His response was a simple, one-word reply: "Yes."

"And… what name should we call you?" The blue-banded turtle asked.

"Joe." The man pulled back his sleeve to glance at a simple watch. "I gotta go, I'll meet you again maybe tomorrow night. I've got an appointment with Miss Bossy Boots." He put on his mask and ran off before they got a chance to say more.

"Joe…" Casey repeated, "Nice… simple, easy enough t' remember."

* * *

Chapter Fourteen's still in-progress, so it may or may not come as quickly as the other chapters. Rest assured, it _will_ come ;) 

Don't forget, R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

**Turning Point  
**

* * *

**Evil Wanda: **Hahah, glad I'm able to amuse ya :) 

A warning to y'all, this chapter may be a little weird XD

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

Several hours had passed since the Foot ninja left, the sound of Casey snoring softly could be heard as he slept. April was sleeping on the sofa, Casey on a chair right next to her. Leatherhead slept far from them in another portion of the station, still not willing to sleep near any he considered his friends. 

Leonardo was leaning his shell against a post nearby, unable to sleep; a ragged blanked covering half his body as he gazed at his friends. The turtle glanced at Karai, who was sleeping a distance from them near a wall, a blanket being used as a makeshift sleeping bag. She was sleeping lightly earlier, but now she looked like she was dreaming.

Concern filled Leonardo when she began mumbling the Shredder's name. The turtle stood up and approached Karai, leaving his blanket on his place next to the post. Leonardo sat next to her watching as she gripped the blanket tightly while showing signs of having an unpleasant dream.

"Mother… Father…" the turtle could hear Karai whispering in an almost pleading way. "Where are you going?"

Leonardo found himself recalling the time they met Karai. What was it she said about her parents and life before Oroku Saki adopted her?

"No… come back… why are you leaving me? No…" Karai seemed to be reaching out slightly with her right hand. "Don't leave me alone here…"

The turtle remembered her saying she was abandoned as a child… Leonardo couldn't help wondering if she recalled the event in her dreams often.

"Mother… Father…"

Leonardo couldn't stand looking at Karai's sorrowful, pleading face any longer; he took her outstretched hand in one of his own. "Karai… it… it's okay…" Just when he was going to rack his brains for more to say, Karai's eyes opened. When she sat up, the turtle couldn't help feeling surprised to see tears in her eyes. He had never seen Karai cry before. And she wasn't exactly someone he thought would cry easily.

Surprising him even more, Karai leaned against him, some of her tears falling on his shoulder. The blue-banded turtle didn't know how to react, too bewildered to say anything but not wanting her to think he wanted her off him.

Tentatively, Leonardo put a hand on her shoulder, he relaxed slightly when Karai didn't move away or even flinch. "It's… it's alright Karai… just a dream…"

After a moment of silence, Karai spoke, though her voice was a shaky whisper, not the voice he always heard and had come to get used to. "Sometimes… I wonder why they abandoned me…"

For a while Leonardo was silent as he thought of what to say, finally he replied, "I don't know exactly _why_, but y'know what? It's their loss, Karai." As he said this, the turtle still found himself saying "_Wow_" in his mind at this totally unknown, never shown side of Karai.

"Leonardo?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the only one I would ever… act like this in front of…"

"Oh." Was all the bewildered turtle could say. His mind was racing. What was he supposed to say next? What _exactly_ did Karai mean by that? Wait, was he suppose to say thanks or something?

The turtle's heart began thumping twice as fast when Karai gave his cheek a kiss. "Thank you, Leonardo."

"F-for what?" Leonardo, confused as he was, blurted out without thinking.

"Everything." Karai closed her eyes as she let her head rest on his shoulder.

"You're… welcome?" Leonardo couldn't help grinning as he said this.

If one would look down underground in an old abandoned station as the hours of the night passed, one would see a muscular mutated turtle sleeping with his shell against a wall, leaning on him was a woman, both with smiles on their faces as they slept.

* * *

Raphael immediately jerked his head in the door's direction when it opened, ignoring the pain in his head the action caused. One of those Foot ninjas walked into the room in an unusually cautious manner, glancing outside several times before finally closing the door. 

The red-banded turtle's muscles tensed when the ninja approached them. Raphael glanced at his family, who were all bound to table-like things in similar ways. They were all either too tired and/or pained to care or unconscious. Returning his attention to the Foot ninja, Raphael noticed that he didn't seem to be there to taunt or attack them.

"Listen, I don't have much time, I don't exactly wanna be here, and I don't want to raise your hopes up too high, but I've got a message for you." The ninja glanced at the others before returning his gaze to Raph. "There's a small… er… Foot Rebellion against Firia, and that blue-mask turtle will help us take out that brat. In return, we're going to get you guys free, got that?"

"An' how am I supposed t' know you ain't lyin'?" Raphael asked, eyes narrowed as he watched the ninja suspiciously.

The ninja shrugged, "Trust me or don't trust me. That doesn't exactly matter. And it's my friend, Joe's plan, not mine. But know this. There's a plan to have you guys freed either the night after tomorrow night or the night after that." He glanced at the door again.

"Well, that's it." The ninja approached the door, "But don't get your hopes up too high, turtle. There's always a chance that the plan may fail."

* * *

I know Karai acted a little... a lot... different... but I felt the strong urge to write that scene :D Tell me watcha think o' the chappie :) 

Chapter Fifteen's still in progress, so yeah...


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

**Turning Point  
**

* * *

**Evil Wanda: **Really? Hahah! 

**Grace: **Heheh, thanks :)

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

Casey let out a yawn, stretching as he did so. Opening his eyes, Casey turned his head to see that April was still asleep. He glanced at the place where he saw Leo sitting before he fell asleep. Only a blanket lay on the empty spot. 

Casey stood up to search for Leonardo, only to find him leaning against the wall, the pretty ninja lady… (what was her name?) Karai resting her head on the turtle's shoulder. Both were sharing a blanket as they slept peacefully. Casey couldn't help chuckling at the sight.

He dashed back to April, whispering, "April, April, babe! Take a look at this!"

April sat up sleepily, "Casey Jones, don't you have any respect for the sleeping?" she demanded, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"Just look!" Casey looked as if he couldn't wait tell her some joke as he pointed in the direction where April remembered seeing Karai lie down to sleep.

April let out a sigh of annoyance when she stood up to see what Casey was so excited about. A smile appeared on her face when she saw the cause of Casey's excitement. But it soon vanished when she turned to face Casey, "Should I repeat my previous question, Casey Jones?"

"Er… uh…" Casey was smiling sheepishly as he shrugged, "I guess I don't…"

* * *

_  
Leonardo was having a calm, peaceful, dreamless sleep until suddenly, he could here multiple sounds, none of them good. His family's yells of pain rang in his ears, the Shredder's cold laughter louder than his family's cries. _

_ "Where… where am I?" The turtle turned around but all he could see was the same empty blankness. All of a sudden, images of his family flashed through his mind, each of them holding out a hand or a paw as they begged for his aid, pain and fear in each of their eyes. "Mikey! Don! Raph! Master Splinter!" Leonardo yelled out their names each time he saw them. _

_ "No… this can't be happening! No!" Leonardo closed his eyes, but it had no effect, he could still see them… calling him… asking for his help. But each time he reached out for them or ran to them, he could never get close enough. _

_ Then it stopped. Only darkness and silence remained. _

_ Then, clear as crystal, he could see the Shredder attacking Karai, but he could do nothing to help her. He was kneeling on the floor, hands bound beside his shell. It was that event-filled night where the Shredder was going to slay Karai when she couldn't kill them. _

_ Leonardo searched the ground. Where was the sword? The sword they used to free themselves? It's gone! Panic-stricken, Leonardo's eyes searched the ground, as if by simply looking at the floor, the sword would appear. The turtle looked up to see the Shredder holding Karai by the throat, prepared to give her a stab that would end it all. _

_ "Noooooo!" _

_ The scene suddenly changed, Leonardo found himself fighting the Shredder and the Foot with Karai. Then, at a signal from the Shredder, the Foot ninjas stopped fighting them and formed a large circle surrounding Leonardo, Karai and the Shredder. _

_ The pair attacked the Shredder, but he ducked and dodged with amazing agility, parrying and attacking multiple times as well, his sword occasionally giving them cuts when they were unable to block or duck in time. _

_ As they fought, Leo found himself growing tired, glancing at Karai, he noticed her showing sign of growing weary as well. A kick to the abdomen knocked Leo several feet backwards. The turtle's shell hit the floor with a sound that reminded one of a stone hitting a tiled floor. _

_ The turtle leapt to his feet in time to see the Shredder kick Karai in the same manner, only instead of towards the center of the ring, it sent Karai towards the Foot. Leonardo's eyes widened when the several ninjas grabbed her arms and shoulders, restraining her. _

_ Leonardo tried running to save Karai, but something seemed to have frozen him in place, he could do nothing more than watch with dread and horror as the Shredder prepared to stab her… _

The turtle's eyes snapped open. Immediately he glanced left and right. He was in Leatherhead's home… safe. Letting his gaze fall on Karai still asleep, the turtle let out a sigh of relief. It was just a dream… no, a nightmare. Just a nightmare… nothing more.

The turtle stayed seated there for two reasons: one, he didn't want to wake Karai, two, he still needed to let his galloping heart slow down after the terrors he just witnessed and endured.

"You seem troubled."

Leonardo nearly jumped out of his shell when Karai suddenly spoke. "I-it… it's nothing." He answered hastily, avoiding her green gaze.

"Are you sure, Leonardo?" Karai asked, concern clearly showing in her emerald orbs as she moved off his shoulder to get a better look at him.

"Y-yeah…" Leonardo forced himself to relax, "It's alright, Karai. Nothing to worry about." He stood up and stretched, "C'mon, let's see if April, Casey and Leatherhead are having breakfast without us."

* * *

The day passed on uneventfully, breakfast was a normal event if one considered eating with a crocodile and a turtle normal, April giving Casey a kick each time he was about to bring up what he saw that morning. Later, April and Leatherhead talked about technology; Casey watched some sports channel from a television Leatherhead and Donatello installed together; while Leonardo and Karai sparred for most of the day. Sometime in the afternoon, Casey challenged Leatherhead to a wrestling match which the giant crocodile won with ease. Throughout the day, no one mentioned the previous night's events, each quietly worrying and reassuring themselves that Leonardo's family could be saved tonight.

It was already night time, the group was together in the living room, Karai, Leo and April together on the sofa, Casey on the chair, Leatherhead on the floor, each waiting for the ninja to return.

Leatherhead glanced at the wall clock. "It's already eleven o'clock, do you think he's still coming tonight?" the crocodile asked.

"Yeah, he's still coming."

All five of them turned their heads to see the Foot ninja, Joe behind them. "Now, I've got two questions. One, are all of you participating?" When they all nodded their heads, he continued, "Two, are all of you _ready_? If you are, we're doing it tonight."

"What made you decide to do it tonight?" Leonardo asked.

"Because I absolutely _loathe_ Firia. A bit of beating isn't too bad, but with Firia, it's some beating, and a day and half a night hungry and thirsty hanging from your manacled wrists." Hatred was clearly in Joe's voice as he spoke.

"Uh… okay…" Casey raised an eyebrow, "Tough…"

"So what's your plan?" Leonardo asked.

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do…"

* * *

Yeah, I know this chapter's a little on the short side, but just thought I'd let y'all know that this chappie is either second to the last or third to the last ;)

Oh, and you may or may not wanna take note of the events in Leo's dream, there's a bit of significance in it ;)


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

**Turning Point  
**

* * *

To any of y'all who dislike Firia... wait... nevermind, just read the chapter ;) 

**Evil Wanda: **Hahah! I find that amusing too XD

**Gothchick101: ** 'Tis a'right, and I don't think yer bein' picky. I love long chapters too XD But I guess I end up chopping them up a bit for (sort of) cliff-hangers XD. Anyways, I made this chapter a long one(1888 words excluding my AN's and long review replies) for y'all, an' don't worry, it ain't the last.

**Sunbune: 1:** Yeah, birds of a feather flock together... or something like that XD Or is it turtle's of the same shell... something something. Thanks, I tried to make them as in-charrie as possible there.** 2:** Actually I'm more CaseyApril, though April and Donnie would be fun... Yeah, Casey's a big six year old bully XD, and Raph's his partner. **3:** Glad ya liked that chappie, hahah. **4:** Oh, really? I feel sorry for her too sometimes... **5:** Yeah, I came up with the idea while I was thinking of how to get Karai to wake up. Hurray for Mikey indeed!** 6:** Glad ya liked Don's line there XD. **7:** Rofl. **8:** Lol, really? XD **9:** Heheh **10:** I guess, but I'm not too great at very romantic-y stories XD Yeah, I love the old lady, she brought out a nicer, softer side o' Raph! **11:** Heheh, yeah, Leo's a lot better with Karai than Chaplin... to us KaraiLeo supporters anyway... **12:** Yeah... poor Splinty... **13:** Good to hear (read) that Casey amused ya there **14: **Why, thank ya! Y'know, I tried drawing the part where they sleep together, Karai looks weird when I draw her relaxed and smiling XD **15:** Yeah, I guess that's coz ideas keep popping into my head XD. Really? Thanks!

Yes, I am aware of the fact that replying to each review was unnecessary, but I couldn't help it XD Old habits an' all that. And I was grateful that ya took the time to review each chapter :D Also, I don't wanna flood your mailbox or whatever the heck it's called with fifteen replies, so I put my replies here :)

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

"When is that turtle coming to save his family?" The Shredder growled, smashing his table in his anger. 

Firia shrugged, just barely keeping herself from rudely retorting _'How am I supposed to know?' _Although secretly, she found herself getting impatient as well. When would she finally be able to put an end to that traitorous brat Karai? How would she do it? Pushing her sword through Karai's… stomach… chest… neck… which? Or maybe beheading her? Or perhaps shredding former Shredder's pet to bits with her gauntlet…

Firia glanced at her gauntlet, letting her gloved finger feel the blades. Toying with her gauntlet was a lot better than watching her master stomp around furiously, shredding any curtain or cloth within reach.

"Firia!"

Firia took her concentration off her gauntlet, immediately coming to attention.

"Send more ninjas to patrol the building. If they're here, I want them found!"

* * *

"April, Joe, have you guys disabled alarms and cameras we'll come across already?" Leonardo spoke into one of the communicators Leatherhead and Donatello worked on before. 

"Remind me to never, ever, ever disguise myself as a Foot ninja again." Leo could hear April saying, "Go ahead guys, alarms disabled."

The turtle nodded to Leatherhead. The crocodile charged through the door, leaving behind nothing but a pile of splinters. "Alright, remember what we planned." Leonardo reminded them, "Leatherhead, Casey, you guys run off to the west side of the building and create a distraction."

Casey grinned as he pulled out his bat, "Heheheh! On it, Leo!" He dashed off, Leatherhead behind him.

"Lead the way, Karai." Leonardo let his gaze fall on Karai.

After a nod of her head, she ran off, Leonardo following. As he was running, Leonardo wondered what he would see when he arrived in the place where his family was being kept. How badly injured would they be? Would they be able to keep up in the dash to escape later?

The turtle was so deep in thought he was surprised when Karai suddenly stopped. He just barely managed not to run into her. "Are you ready, Leonardo?" Karai asked.

"Yeah… let's get this over with."

The pair leapt out of their hiding place, swords drawn. Surprisingly, the ninjas guarding the door before them didn't draw their weapons.

"Joe told us you guys were coming." One of the ninjas said.

"Wonder why he didn't mention you." Leonardo remarked as he approached the ninjas, still holding his katanas.

"Hurry up!" the other ninja said, unlocking the door and opening it, "If the master found out about this, he'd kill us!"

The turtle didn't reply, sheathing his swords before running into the room as fast his legs could carry him, determined to get to his family. Instantly, the turtle froze when he caught sight of them. He felt like fainting at the sight of Master Splinter.

"Master Splinter!" The turtle ran to his sensei, slashing at the rat's bindings.

"L…Leo, that you, bro?"

"Raph! Don! Mikey!" One by one, he freed his brothers before returning his attention to Master Splinter, who seemed to be in the worst state.

"My son…" It pained Leo too see his father so weak and badly injured.

"It's alright, Master Splinter, we'll get you out of here." The blue-banded turtle returned his attention to his brothers, "Will you guys be able to keep up when we run out of here?" he asked.

Raph rubbed his wrists, "We've got a couple of bruises, scratches an' achin' heads, but I guess we can keep up. Anywhere's better than here!"

"Great." Leonardo picked up Master Splinter, "C'mon, let's go. Karai knows a shortcut out of here."

"Karai? So both of you were able to escape when the Foot attacked us?" Donatello asked.

"Yeah, now come on!" The blue-banded turtle led the way out.

"Leo! I dunno how many o' these goons we can fight, you guys almost done yet?" Casey's voice could be heard coming from the headphone.

"Yeah, we're already about to leave." Leo replied, as he followed Karai.

The group were already near the exit when April's voice could be heard over the communicator, "Leo, we're surrounded, you guys _have_ to get out before they-" she trailed off.

"April! April! _APRIIIIL!!!_" Leonardo called her but did not receive a reply.

"Leonardo we have to get your family out of here!" Karai's voice reminded him that they had to get out.

"Wait! We have to keep our side of the bargain." Leonardo stated. "Raph, take Master Splinter and get out of here with Don and Mikey, the exit's not far, go straight ahead, then take a left turn and you'll see the door Leatherhead broke."

"What bargain?" Raphael asked, taking the injured rat from his brother.

"I'll tell you about it later when we meet up at Leatherhead's."

As Karai and Leonardo ran off in the opposite direction, Michelangelo glanced at his brothers, "When or _if_?"

"Mikey… be optimistic…" Donny answered, though secretly, he wondered just _what_ Leonardo and Karai were going to do.

* * *

"So where do you think we'll find Firia?" Leo asked. 

"She is either in my previous room or with the Shredder in his throne room." Karai answered as she ran on, leading the way. "We will check my previous room first."

Soon they came to a door with intricate designs surrounding a portrait of a dragon. Karai kicked the door open only to find the room empty. After a quick search to see no one was hiding in the room, they exited it.

"Leo, they've got Joe and Leatherhead!" The turtle found himself surprised to hear April's voice again.

"April, what happened?"

"Some of those ninjas went to check on the surveillance rooms and saw Joe and I in there. Soon, a mob of them stormed in. Joe started attacking them and told me to jump out the window."

"You jumped out a window?"

"It wasn't that high, but before I did, I noticed in the cameras that Leatherhead was caught and that Firia person is in the Shredder's throne room with Leatherhead and the Shredder."

"Find Casey, Master Splinter and my brothers and go to Leatherhead's. Karai and I will meet you there when we're done."

Concern was clearly in April's voice, "Would you two really be able to help Leatherhead, attack Firia _and_ escape?"

"We're going to find out." Was Leonardo's only reply as he and Karai headed for the Shredder's throne room.

* * *

Firia watched in disgust as the Foot ninjas tried their best to restrain the gigantic mutated crocodile. Though ropes were around its neck and wrists, and a weighted net was over it, it still struggled powerfully, a wild, dangerous, beastly gleam in its yellow-green eyes. 

"Pull harder, you idiots! And hit him with those stupid sticks you call weapons!" she snarled as she approached them, gauntlet raised threateningly.

As Firia ordered and insulted the ninjas trying to control the giant reptile, the Shredder in full armor towered over the small group of Foot ninjas who were kneeling down, hands bound behind their backs, their masks removed. "What do you insolent bunch have to say for yourselves?"

His cruel red gaze caused the ninjas to fidget uneasily as they avoided his eyes. One of them, the one called Joe Trador, seemed like he was going to say something.

The doors burst open before the ninja could speak. In charged Karai and Leonardo, the turtle heading straight for the crocodile and the former Foot member heading straight for Firia Tapan.

With a yell, Karai's blade met Firia's. While Karai and Firia battled, Leonardo hacked at the net's thick ropes, kicking away any ninja that tried to stop him.

Karai's emerald eyes were focused on Firia as she struck with her sword, letting out grunts of frustration each time Firia parried her attacks. Karai jumped, causing Firia's sword to slash at nothing more than air. Firia leapt backwards just in time to avoid Karai's sword coming down towards her.

The two fighters paused for a moment as they glared at one another, burning hatred clearly seen in their eyes. Karai was first to attack, tossing her chain in Firia's direction without warning. The weighted chain wrapped itself around Firia's right wrist. A kick to the stomach sent Firia stumbling backwards, clearly caught by surprise.

Furious, Firia turned to the ninjas fighting the two reptiles, shaking Karai's chain off as she did so, "What are you brainless buffoons waiting for? Kill that traitor!"

"No!" The Shredder's voice ordered before the Foot could even obey Firia. "Let us see if Firia Tapan is truly worthy of her title."

"What?" Dismay flashed in Firia's brown eyes for only a brief moment, it was quickly replaced by the same fury and determination. "Fine! I can take care of this brat myself with ease!"

The blade of Karai's sword caught those of Firia's gauntlet just before it came close to her head. "We will see about that, Firia." With the quick, fluid movement of one who had done the action multiple times, Karai drew her other sword and blocked Firia's sword as it was swung towards her side.

Karai let out a gasp as Firia dug a foot into her stomach, driving the wind out of her. She just barely managed to deflect Firia's sword. Another gasp escaped her lips as pain shot through her forearm, causing her to drop the sword. _'No, this cannot be happening now!'_ Karai gritted her teeth as she leapt backwards and out of reach, rubbing her bandaged arm, one she had completely forgotten about in the several days that had passed. Why did it have to start acting up now? Now of all times!

"What's the matter, Karai?" Firia taunted as she began approaching Karai. "Did I hurt the Shredder's _former_ little girl?"

With a growl of anger, Karai charged towards Firia. She leapt into the air before throwing her other sword downwards with her left hand. The action was so sudden and unexpected; Firia didn't have time to react.

Karai landed lightly on the floor before turning around to face Firia. Firia's hazel eyes were wide with shock as she stared at the sword protruding form her chest. Her wide eyes narrowed as she let her fierce gaze fall on Karai. She opened her mouth as if to let out one last retort but was unable to.

Firia stumbled backwards before finally losing balance and falling, never to rise again.

Karai pulled her sword out of her fallen enemy and wiped it on Firia's sleeve. Holding her sword with both hands, Karai tensed, green eyes watching the Foot ninjas that watched her, she could tell that beneath their masks their mouths were agape as they stared with shock.

The Shredder's cold, commanding voice broke the spell, "Surround the turtle and the traitor! Do what you will with the crocodile, but leave the two to me."

Leonardo took several steps back, a sickening feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. Why did being in a circle of Foot ninja with Karai seem eerily familiar? Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Leatherhead snarling at ninjas who were closing in on him. "Odd how complicated a slightly simple plan can suddenly get…" he muttered, "Now, looks like we're in for the fight of our lives…"

* * *

Tell me watcha think :D 

And yeah, I had no idea what the heck those things they talk to each other during missions are called and I was... too lazy to research on it... heheh... yeah...

Although I did research on stab wounds for... uh... a reason I won't share 'till I've finished writing and posting the next chapter... :)


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

**Turning Point  
**

* * *

**Evil Wanda: **Great to know ya liked it :D 

**BubbleShell22:** Shell! I was wondering when I'd get another eview from ya... Thankies :D

**Sunbune: **Thanks, I was wondering if I wrote Firia's death well enough, as well as the action... I can see something nice and action-packed in my mind's eye, but when I put on paper (or the computer) it doesn't always seem right, no matter how much I LOVE action scenes XD. And about review replies, ya did the same for me :D

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

Though outwardly, the blue-clad turtle leader didn't show fear, inwardly, the growing dread he felt increased as the Shredder entered the circle of Foot surrounding him and Karai. This couldn't be happening! No matter how much he hated to admit it, Leonardo knew that this time, this wasn't a dream. This time it was real. They would be _no_ waking up out of _this_ living nightmare. 

Every muscle in the turtle's body tensed when the Shredder unsheathed his sword as he got closer to them. Tightening his grip on his katanas, Leonardo decided that he would do whatever it took to keep what happened in his previous nightmare from coming true.

To Leonardo's dismay, Karai attacked the Shredder first, aiming her sword the Shredder's stomach. The Shredder blocked with his sword with apparent ease. This seemed to anger Karai, causing her to give the Shredder a series of quick, successive slashes and stabs, most of which the Shredder blocked, although when they did hit his armor, it only created several scratched and dents that were not very deep.

Puzzled, Leonardo wondered why all of Karai's attacks were aimed at the Shredder's abdomen. As he followed her example, Leo remembered the reason why. The utrom inside fought with and controlled his Shredder exo-suit so skillfully, Leo often found himself thinking that the Shredder was human.

How long they had been fighting the Shredder, Leonardo wasn't sure, but he could tell by the aching bruises and the smarting cuts the Shredder and the Foot he fought earlier had given him, they had been fighting for quite some time.

The turtle ducked while Karai jumped as the Shredder swung his sword at them. Leonardo tried to stab at the Shredder, but his sword was only pushed away by the Shredder's gauntlet. The blue-banded turtle noticed that every so often, Karai would jump backwards, stay there for a few moments then jump back towards them, fighting with renewed energy and ferocity. How did she manage to recover so quickly? Leonardo was wondering this as he tried doing the same.

Glancing at Leatherhead, he could see that the crocodile still fought with the same unending bestial ferociousness. As he charged back to the Shredder, Leonardo wondered how Karai and Leatherhead could still go on, they'd been fighting for what felt like all night.

The turtle found himself growing weary, glancing at Karai, he realized that upon closer inspection, she too, was beginning to grow tired, although she was doing her very best to hide it.

The Shredder had taken advantage of Leonardo's short pause by giving the turtle a kick that sent him flying several meters away. Leo's shell hit the floor with a loud _clack_. Heart pounding, Leonardo leapt to his feet, a part of him found the event all too familiar.

Karai was about to swing her sword at the Shredder but he aimed a kick at her stomach before she could do so. The wind knocked out of her, Karai stumbled backwards, right into the Foot. At a nod from the Shredder, one of the ninjas suddenly wrapped a chain around Karai's neck while others took hold of her arms and shoulders, positioning her hands behind her back. Karai tried to struggle and wriggle away but to no avail.

Leonardo's mind was panicking, but his body was too shocked to react. His heart pounding five times faster than normal, the turtle watched with a mixture of dread and horror as the Shredder approached Karai.

_'No! No! No! No! No! No!' _was the only thing running through Leonardo's mind as he watched, eyes wide with terror and disbelief, his mind panicking too much to command his body to move.

It almost felt like the world was moving in slow motion, the Shredder's sword went through Karai's abdomen, her gasp of pain hanging in the air after it escaped her lips. She fell to the ground the moment the Foot ninjas released her after the Shredder pulled his sword out.

The spell was broken the moment she hit the ground._ "KARAAAAAIIII!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!" _The turtle ran to Karai, shoving the Shredder out of the way in his mad dash to get to her. Kneeling by her side, the turtle gazed into her pained, half-closed eyes.

"L… Leo…"

Even in the seriousness of the situation, some stupid, Mikey-ish part of his mind couldn't help noticing that it was the first time Karai used his nickname.

"Karai… Karai…" Cradling her head in his lap, the turtle's emotions suddenly took over his speech, letting words he may never have said before tumble out, "I'm so so sorry, Karai… I… I love you and I'm sorry I failed to help you!"

"Not… your… fault…"

Her voice sounded so soft… so weak… Leonardo didn't know whether to cry to panic, to scream, to... _anything_! His jumbled, mixed-up emotions confused him, he could only gaze into her green eyes, those beautiful eyes that often revealed what she was thinking or feeling. Right now, pain was obviously showing in them, although there was something else…

"Love… you… too…"

As she closed her eyes, Leonardo heard those words, softly, slowly come out of her mouth. Did he really hear them? Did she really speak them?

The turtle blinked back tears as his sorrow and grief was replaced by something else. Something very different. Gently laying her down on the floor the turtle stood up, the burning fire of pure rage coursing through his veins. Turning around, he faced the Shredder with only one purpose, only one thought running through his mind. _To kill_.

"You will pay, Shredder!" After he yelled this, the turtle charged towards his most hated enemy. The Shredder seemed to have anticipated a slash to either the chest or the stomach. Surprising him, Leonardo jumped, slashing instead at the place where a head should have been under the helmet.

The Shredder's helmet fell off the body, tumbling onto the floor with several _clangs_. Before he even landed on the ground, Leonardo attacked again, digging the sword his left hand held in to the Shredder's back. Bluish sparks danced around the sword protruding from the Shredder's back.

Landing lightly on the ground, the turtle glared at the Shredder as he turned around to face his opponent. With a yell, Leonardo charged again, both hands tightly gripping his sword. The Shredder blocked with his own before striking with his gauntleted hand, slashing Leonardo across the chest.

Leonardo barely felt it. He gazed at the dripping blood before letting his rage-filled glare fall on the Shredder, he let out a laugh. "Is that all you've got, you murderer?"

The Shredder made an attempt to stab at Leo, but the turtle nimbly leapt aside before suddenly digging his sword into a small gap that was just about the width of his blade, positioned between the suit's chest and abdomen.

The blue-clad turtle ducked when the Shredder's sword was swung towards his head. Leonardo swept his legs under the Shredder's, tripping him. The Shredder hit the ground heavily, Leonardo contributing to the descent by jumping onto the Shredder as he was falling. Landing on his back on the ground pushed the other sword even deeper into the Shredder, causing it to completely go through him, the blade protruding from the suit's armored chest.

Clutching his sword hilt with both hands, the turtle used his katana as a lever to take off the scratched and dented armor of the abdomen area. It came off almost as soon as the turtle started applying force, revealing the snarling pale red utrom inside.

"_This_ is for everything you've done to my family, friends and Karai!" With a yell, the turtle drove his sword into the utrom, its yell echoing in the large, silent throne room.

Then, as suddenly as the rage filled him, it left, leaving Leonardo feeling drained of energy. Just as fatigue began to overwhelm the turtle, he thought he heard Raphael call his name before he slipped into the merciful embrace of unconsciousness.

* * *

** Random**_ (or perhaps not so random)_** fact:** Gunshot wounds are often more fatal than stab wounds

So... tell me watcha think :D

Y'know... I actually hit the floor(lightly of course) with a rock just to hear what is sounded like- _clack!_ or something like that XD

Several things y'all may or may not want to note: Leo never really... wait... nevermind, maybe I'll just write it in the epilogue... or maybe I won't put it at all... heheheh ;)

By the way, this is the second to the last chapter(I'm almost sure of that) Epilogue-ish chapter will be put up when I'm done with it.


	18. Epilogue

* * *

**Turning Point  
**

* * *

**Evil Wanda: **Read on ;) 

**BubbleShell22: **Thank ya :D Of course his bros will help him out :)

**Sunbune: **Thankies :) And the ending... I guess y'all can consider it happy :D And about "Leo never really..." he never really made sure that... never mind just read! **  
**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

All the Foot ninjas in the throne room scattered, some dashing out through the door, others scurrying to the shadows. Ignoring the Foot, Raphael ran towards his brother. "Leo!" Raph winced at the sight of the deep slashes on his brother's chest. 

"Raphael…"

Leatherhead limped over to the turtle. Bruises and scratches covered the giant crocodile's body, and upon closer inspection, Raphael noticed that the tip of Leatherhead's tail was gone. "We've got to get Karai's body and Leonardo out of here."

"Could ya go get Karai? I'll take Leo." Raph's voice was soft, barely above a whisper as he picked up his brother.

The crocodile nodded before doing so.

Raphael gasped when he caught sight of Karai's limp body in Leatherhead's large arms. "I-is… she really…" he was unable to finish his sentence as he looked away from the stab wound. Karai was so determined… so full of life the last time he saw her.

"I thought she was dead, but then I realized that she's breathing!" There was a hint of either joy and relief in Leatherhead's voice when he spoke, filling Raphael with relief knowing that Karai was alive. Though it was gone when the crocodile added, "She's alive, but barely."

* * *

Leonardo wasn't sure where he was, nor did he care as he sat down, his face in his hands, his mind filled with thoughts of Karai. Grief tore at the turtle's heart as he recalled all he and Karai had been through in the past few days. So many things had happened in the small number of days that had passed. He remembered that time when Karai lay on the sofa, suffering from both physical and emotional wounds. Then the memory of Karai showing him her vulnerable side for the first time entered Leonardo's mind. How she gazed at him with teary eyes, how she spoke in such a soft voice… then how she rested her head on his shoulder… 

"Why?" Leonardo muttered to no one in particular. The turtle's voice rose to yell by his next question. "Why did he have to kill her? Why?" Leaping to his feet, the turtle's hands clenched into fists as he searched for something to take his anger out on.

He stopped when he saw Karai. She was with two other people, a man and a woman who looked to be in their late forties. The man was tall, broad shouldered with black hair and brown eyes, the woman had long black hair, green eyes and a face that looked to be an older version of Karai's.

Leonardo took several steps closer; he could hear their voices now.

"Karai," the woman's voice was kind and motherly, affection and admiration in her eyes as she gazed at Karai, "Look how you have grown!"

"You are the very image of your mother!" the man remarked.

As the man said this, it dawned on Leonardo that these were Karai's parents. All of a sudden, the turtle was unsure of whether or not he should be there, listening and watching them. Another part of him, however, was filled with curiosity and interest.

Karai's smile left her face as she avoided their gazes, her voice a soft whisper that Leo just barely heard, "Why did you abandon me?"

The man moved several loose strands of Karai's black hair away from her face, "We never wanted to, Karai." His voice was sincere, sorrow glimmering in his eyes, "But all our problems started piling up… we could barely feed ourselves…"

"We hoped that someone who was better off than us would be able to care for you." Karai's mother added, sadness clearly in her voice.

"The man who raised me was a merciless monster." Karai muttered.

"Which is why we are so proud of you!" The woman gave Karai a hug before letting their green eyes gaze into each other, "You were raised by someone who was evil, but you yourself did not become evil."

"But did I not make many wrong choices?"

"You have indeed made several mistakes, but in the end, your heart led you to make many right choices, choices we very much approve of." Karai's father replied.

Karai smiled, and Leonardo noticed something leave her eyes, as if some great problem within her that had never been solved had finally been solved.

"Now, Karai, why don't you go and greet Leonardo? He has been watching for some time already."

Leonardo was surprised by what Karai's mother had said, so she _did_ know that he was there! Smiling sheepishly, he approached them, a part of him guilty for watching their reunion.

"Leonardo!" Karai's smile widened as he got closer.

"Karai…" Leonardo smiled, feeling good to be near Karai again. Unable to stop himself, the turtle hugged her, "I… I thought the Shredder… the murderer…" he trailed off, calming down as she returned the hug.

The pair gazed into one another's eyes when they pulled away, Leonardo sounded awkward as he asked, "Are we… dead?"

Karai looked as if she didn't know either. The pair let their gazes fall on Karai's parents.

The couple's happy faces were replaced by those of sadness, "It will be a long and painful journey going back, but your lives would have ended very soon if you decide not to go back." answered Karai's mother.

Karai's father continued for his wife, "You will leave behind friends and family who care very much about you."

"Family?" Karai asked, "But you and the Shredder have been my only family."

"What about Leonardo?" The man was smiling as he said this.

Leonardo didn't know how to react when Karai's father said this. All the more he was unsure of how to react when Karai let her green gaze fall on him.

"And Leonardo's family has also treated and accepted you as one of their own." The woman added.

"You are right…" Karai seemed thoughtful. Sadness was clearly in her voice when she said, "But we will have to part again, right?"

The couple nodded sadly.

"You can go on with them…" Leonardo spoke in a voice barely more than a whisper. No matter how much it would pain him, he didn't want Karai to go back to a world of pain and injury just because of him.

"Are… are you sure?"

Leo closed his eyes for a moment, preparing himself for parting with Karai. She would always have a special place in his heart. Opening his eyes he replied, "Yeah."

Karai seemed unsure, glancing from her parents to Leonardo several times. Finally, she let her gaze fall on Leonardo, a new kind of determination in her eyes. "We will both go back." She replied.

"But… but didn't you parents say that it'll be a painful journey?" Some part of him suddenly began worrying about her.

"I will endure the most painful agonies, swim in the deepest of oceans, run through the most scorching of fire as long as I know you will be there on the other side."

The turtle could only smile, too touched by her words to say anything.

"Then you must both go." Karai's mother saved him the trouble of coming up with what to say.

"Go now before the journey becomes longer and more painful." Karai's father added.

The couple then began to fade away, "Goodbye, Karai. We love you! Do not worry; we will meet again in time."

"See ya on the other side." Leonardo told Karai as she began to fade as well.

"See you, Leonardo."

* * *

Hun's large, broadly-built, muscle-bound form towered over the large crowd of Foot and Purple Dragons as he stood upon the Shredder's chair. The eyebrow-deprived giant had been the only one strong, fierce and dominant enough to get the Foot to get over their shock of the Shredder's death right away as well as allow the Purple Dragons into the tower. 

"Instead of standing around wondering what to do now that the Shredder and Firia are dead, we should be making plans for revenge!" Hun told the crowd, "Listen, all of you! We will unite as the Dragon Foot and seek out the Shredder's murderer! We will not rest until the turtle Leonardo is slain!"

Among the crowd, Chaplin stared up at the new leader of the Foot. Ever since he had learned Karai had been killed, he wasn't so sure if it truly was right for him to be working for these people. His joy and enthusiasm seemed to have gone away with the object of his affection and admiration.

* * *

Raphael found himself having confused, blurred dreams with hazy, distorted images of Leo, Leatherhead, Karai, the Shredder, and others he could barely identify. The red-banded turtle immediately awoke when he heard Leonardo's groan. "Leo!" relieved, Raphael watched as Leonardo's eyes opened. 

"Bro!" Unable to stop himself, Raphael gave his waking brother a hug, "Oh, Leo!" The hot-headed turtle was unable to put his emotions of relief to words.

"Heheh… hey Raph…"

The turtle leader obviously sounded surprised by his sudden show of emotion.

"Er… Ow! Raph… bro… too tight!"

"Oh… sorry, bro!" Embarrassed, Raphael let go of his brother, chuckling sheepishly. "You okay? Need any o' yer bandages changed? Anythin'?" For some reason, worry and concern for his brother filled Raphael.

"Uh… my chest's bugging me a bit, but I'm okay, Raphy." Leonardo winced as he sat up. The turtle glanced left and right. "Is Karai here?"

"No… Right after you guys took out that Firia person and buckethead, LH and I took you two to Case and April, who were waitin' outside. They took Karai t' the hospital while Croc-man and I took you to our new home which Donny found." Raph hoped Leo wouldn't ask _how_ Karai was, even if that would probably be the turtle leader's second question.

"How's sensei?"

_'Well if it ain't the _second_ question, it'd be fearless leader's _third _question.' _This thought was running through the red-banded turtle's mind as he replied, "Master Splinter's in 'is new room restin', doin' fine. The Shredder beat 'im up pretty bad, but April an' Don say he'll be okay after a while."

"And you guys?"

_'Make that _fourth_'_ "We're fine, Mikey's more annoying than usual coz he'll have t' get used t' havin' no games an' stuff like that 'till we get new ones… Donny's gotta make whatever he was makin' all over again… I need another bike… other than that, yeah, we're fine."

Here it comes… "How's Karai doing? Did April and Casey say anything?"

"Uh… well…" Raphael avoided his older brother's questioning brown gaze. Trying not to get into detail, he replied, "Surgery an' all that crap's been done, we've already paid for it by doin' some _jobs_ fer some people…" When Leonardo raised an eyebrow, Raphael added, "We didn't show our faces of course!"

"Like _what _jobs, exactly?"

"Er… well…" Raphael shrugged, "Different jobs, from helpin' people with movin' stuff, carpentry… that's what Casey an' I did… Mikey entertain kids by pretendin' to be some guy in a turtle costume… Don sold some inventions from our previous lair that weren't destroyed when the Foot found the place… LH and April helped Donny with that… plus the doctor was an ol' friend o' April's, and she managed to convince her to lower the price a little bit…"

Leonardo's eyes widened with surprise, "Really? All that for Karai?" the disbelief was obviously in his voice.

The red-banded turtle shrugged once more, "'Ey, she's sorta one of us now. Besides, if you were awake a couple of days ago, you would've tried to raise the money on yer own, even while ya were still injured."

"I guess…" Leonardo looked like he knew Raph was right. "Wait… how long have I been out?"

"This is yer fifth night…"

"So… wait… you never told me _how_ Karai was."

Raphael shuddered inwardly, "She…" the red-clad turtle let out a sigh before continuing, "She hasn't woken up yet."

"She hasn't?" the turtle leader's voice was filled with worry, not the cool, calm voice Raph had gotten used.

"Yeah…"

"Can't she be brought here?" Leonardo asked, "She might wake up if I'm around… or can I be brought there?"

Leonardo's worried attitude alarmed Raphael, "What? Leo, it's three in the morning!"

"It is? But-"

"Leo, Leo, buddy!" Raphael tried to calm his brother, something the hot-headed fighter wasn't used to. "If ya go back to sleep, I promise ya I'll ask April first thing in the mornin'."

* * *

Leonardo lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for morning to come, too alarmed to sleep knowing that Karai still hadn't woken up, a part of him blaming himself for it. What if Karai was being tormented by the Shredder as she lay in some hospital bed her mind lost and wondering? She herself had said that she was going to go back to living as long as he'd be there. Some selfish shell-for-brains he was not being there for her! 

Immediately, he leapt out of bed when he heard someone knock on the door, ignoring the pain the action caused certain wounds to feel. The turtle hurriedly opened the door, almost hitting Raphael with it as he did so.

"Well?" he asked excitedly, some part of him taking note of how Mikey-ish he sounded.

"Are you sure you're up to it, bro?" Raphael asked, concern in his voice, replacing the usual gruff growl. "You're supposed to be restin' an' recuperatin', y'know."

"Yes, now where are our coats and clothes?"

"Leo,"

"What?"

"Did ya just hear yerself? Yer acting like Mikey goin' to some comic book store!"

Leonardo instantly froze. He _was_ acting very much like Michelangelo. He had pushed the thought to the back of his mind, but now that Raph mentioned it… that was just embarrassing!

"Er… uh… sorry, Raph…" the sheepish smile on the turtle's face left when he said his next statement, "I just want to see Karai and… y'know… help her somehow…"

Raphael seemed to understand as he nodded his head, leading the way out of their latest lair.

* * *

Leonardo pulled up his jacket's hood and removed his shades before tentatively walking into the room where Karai was staying. The moment he caught sight of her, any uneasy feelings he had of being unarmed left him, replaced by concern for Karai. 

Sitting on the chair next to her bed, the turtle gazed at Karai. The woman who had gone through so much with him, who had changed in just a month or so from a devoted worker of the Shredder who was torn between duty and honor to the strong ally she was to the turtles and their friends now… and so much _more_ to him…

"Karai…" he said softly, hoping it would wake her. "I've… I've… y'know… finished the _'journey'_… how 'bout you? How close are you to the end?" How _stupid_ did he sound? _'So what? I've got nothing else to say!'_ The turtle let out a sigh before trying something else, "Karai… please wake up… I dunno _what_ I'd do if you didn't wake up…" Just as he said this, Leonardo couldn't help thinking of how possible and how close to happening that was.

Leonardo gulped, pushing away the sorrow and grief that was threatening to overwhelm him. "Karai…" Leo found himself lost for words, unable to think of anything to say, afraid of sounding like a selfish brat if he tried to beg her to wake up.

"My _'journey'_ is at an end."

A smile instantly appeared on the turtle's face when he heard Karai's voice. "Karai!" Leonardo just barely managed to keep himself from hugging her and possibly hurting her. "You're awake!"

"Where are your friends and family? I must thank them for all they had done."

"They were willing to do..." Leonardo trailed off, "Okay, Casey wasn't really thrilled, but my brothers didn't seem to mind all that much, heck, even Raph says you're sort of one of us now…"

Karai smiled, "Like family."

Leonardo smiled back, "Yeah, like family."

Karai sat up, moving herself closer to Leonardo, "Thank you, Leonardo, thank you for being so kind, compassionate, understanding…"

If normal turtles couldn't blush, mutant ones probably could, and Leonardo knew that he was. "Uh… heheh… thanks…" Something in Leo told him to lean forward towards Karai. Unsure of how she would react, Leonardo did so. Surprisingly, she leaned forward as well. The turtle's heart began beating faster as the distance between their faces grew shorter, an indescribable feeling forming in him.

Just as their lips met, the door burst open as Mikey poked his head in. The cap and shades the turtle wore nearly fell off as he made a surprised jump. "Whoa!" The shocked, open-mouthed look on Mikey's face was replaced by a huge grin. "Karai an' Leo sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S- ouch!"

Raphael's gloved three-fingered hand smacked the back of Michelangelo's head before roughly pulling the turtle out of the room. "Mikey, ya immature bonehead!"

Leonardo gazed at the closed door, wondering if anyone else would be walking in. The turtle relaxed when Karai let a hand rest on his shoulder. Returning his attention to her, he smiled "Where were we?**  
**

* * *

There, after about... I think twenty one or twenty two days, this thing's done! Wow... that's unusually short... Tell me what y'all think about this chapter, how the story ends and the overall story... blehblehbleh. By the way, their new lair... just picture it as their latest one, the one in season four, after Prodigal Son.

Good? Bad? Conry? Cool? Tell me watcha think! Note that I'm not the greatest at er... romantic scenes, so if I wrote any in a lame way... suggestions and comments would help :D And if there are any loose ends I might have forgotten to tie, tell me.

If y'all liked this, I may or may not write a sequel, if an interesting plot comes into my mind, I might write it, though I'm not sure if it'll be updated as often. Or I might write a Raph x Karai not related to this... or perhaps a (really) short Mikey x Karai _just for fun_ XD Lol, Mikey x Karai is an amusing opposites attract and Raph x Karai is an interesting love-hate thing, and I'm just _drawn _to love-hates, heheh...


End file.
